Pokémon Neo - Silver
by Ultram
Summary: Kamon's journey in the Jolt League (i.e.: the g/s verison of the Pokémon League) begins with his first Pokémon, Hinoarashi
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: The Dawn of Kamon

"Voltorb, screech!" ordered the first trainer.

"Onix, rock throw," commanded the second trainer, the elite Pokémon trainer, Bruno.

The Onix straightened itself out, and slammed right into Voltorb, crushing the electric Pokémon.

"Voltorb appears to be losing this match folks," said the announcer. "It seems the first trainer will have to recall it."

"Voltorb, giant explosion!" ordered the first trainer.

Voltorb, at first, started glowing. Then it exploded. The explosion hit Onix and it fell to the ground.

The two trainers recalled their Pokémon and then selected two more Pokémon.

"Bruno's losing, I knew it," murmured Kamon to Hiroki, over the phone. The two boys were watching the same show and having a fight about who was going to win.

"Hah!" laughed Hiroki.

"Go Hitmonlee!" ordered Bruno.

"Go, Efi!" The other trainer threw the Poké Ball containing the evolved Eevee in it.

"Hitmonlee, mega kick," ordered Bruno.

"Efi, confusion now," said the other trainer calmly.

Hitmonlee dived at Efi foot first, but Efi's confusion attack got the best of the fighting Pokémon and it fell from the ground.

Kamon smirked, as he watched Hitmonlee be recalled. Kamon knew Hiroki could picture Kamon smirking, like he was actually doing.

"Yeah, well Bruno still has Machamp and Hitmonchan to finish off that little trainer," said Hiroki to Kamon.

Kamon shook his head. "No way, with an Efi, and I heard this trainer has a Blacky too, there's no way Bruno can win."

Both Kamon and Hiroki were kids in the town of Wakaba. They were also at the age of earning their first Pokémon, and that's what they'd be doing tomorrow. Kamon would head out tomorrow to Professor Utsugi's laboratory to get his first Pokémon. His choices would be the usual: A water type, plant type, or a fire type.

Professor Utsugi, also known as Wakaba Town's Pokémon Expert, trained and studied many Pokémon, similar to Professor Oak in Pallet Town. His lab was probably one of the biggest in town, and many people came to see him, right before they left for the Jolt League Games.

Kamon glanced towards the television, seeing Efi was beating Bruno's Pokémon. "I can easily prove that Efi and Blacky could easily defeat all of Bruno's Pokémon," Kamon sneered. He glanced towards the computer. "We could prove this in a computerized Pokémon match online. Are you in?"

"Why don't you just capture an Efi and Blacky and prove it to me while battling Bruno," replied Hiroki. "If, of course, you even make it to him."

From the background, Kamon could hear someone shouting at Hiroki.

"Listen Kamon, I have to go," said Hiroki. "But don't forget about tomorrow!"

Kamon rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kamon hung up his phone and glanced towards the TV. He saw Efi defeating Bruno's last Pokémon. Then, suddenly, the ad for tomorrow's ceremony (where Hiroki and Kamon would be getting their Pokémon), which in fact was _actually_ an ad for Utsugi's lab.

"That guy and his ads," murmured Kamon. He turned the television to another battle. It was a battle from the fiery cave of the Sea Foam Islands.

Chapter Two: Hinoarashi's the Choice

Naturally wake up at dawn, Kamon yawned and stretched as he awoke. He walked sleepily out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Kamon asked his mother, who was in the kitchen eating some waffles, hopefully not his.

"You have a half a hour before you leave for Professor Utsugi's place," his mother answered.

Just enough time to get ready and most likely get there before Hiroki did, thought Kamon. "Thanks mom."

When Kamon was fully dressed and ready to go, his mom and little sister walked proudly towards Professor Utsugi's laboratory.

"Look at all the fans of Wakaba Town you have here," said Kamon's mother. She glanced towards a strange, red-haired girl, who looking into Professor Utsugi's lab through a far window. "And it seems you may even have some admirers son."

Kamon blushed. "Heh, that's _real_ funny mom." He stopped walking. "Maybe I should go alone from here on in."

"I'm not leaving until you intoduke you to da girl," said Kamon's little sister.

Kamon rolled his eyes. "And you two will leave?"

The mother and sister nodded their heads.

Kamon sighed, "Fine." He walked over to the girl at the window. "Excuse, who may I ask are you?"

The girl seemed to ignore Kamon and began murmuring, "I wish I had a Pokémon, but I don't have the money to get a licenses to train. There's only one thing to do. And that's to-"

"To what?" asked Kamon.

The girl spun around, glaring at Kamon. "Go away! This is _none_ of your business! So just go away!"

Kamon shrugged and headed towards the front of the lab.

As he stepped into Professor Utsugi's lab, he noticed that at the far end only stood one person, oppose to two. Hiroki wasn't here yet.

Kamon walked down the halls of the lab towards the Professor. "Utsugi, is that you down there?"

Professor Utsugi turned around. "I'm just saying good-bye to my Pokémon . . ."

Kamon gave the professor a pat on the back, "Well, you'll still have one, which ever one that is."

"So do you know which one you want?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, in fact I do," said Kamon. "I wish to acquire the deadly fire Pokémon, Hinoarashi!"

Professor Utsugi picked up a Poké Ball from the table and handed it to Kamon. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon, Kamon. Hinoarashi is yours."

Chapter Three: Friend or Rival

Suddenly, Utsugi's lab door burst open. There stood Hiroki. He cried, "Am I late, am I late, am I late!"

Kamon rolled his eyes and sighed. "No Hiroki, in fact you're right on time," said Kamon, who stood next to Utsugi. Then an evil thought popped into Kamon's head. "But-" He waved Hiroki's Poké Ball in the air and saw Hiroki gasped "-I already have my first Pokémon!"

Kamon saw Hiroki gasp and headed towards Kamon and Professor Utsugi. "Which Pokémon did you choose?"

Kamon thought about the question for a moment. If Hiroki chose Chikolita, then Kamon's Hinoarashi could easily beat Hiroki every time. He just simply smiled. "Well you'll just have to see, now won't ya."

Kamon watched as Hiroki turned towards Utsugi. "Professor, I'll choose as my first Pokémon the crocodile water-Pokémon Waninoko!"

The poor kid nearly flipped out. "You . . . chose . . . Waninoko?"

"Who did you choose?" asked Hiroki.

"The fire Pokémon, Hinoarashi," answered Kamon.

"Well, well, well," said Hiroki, "look at mister bragger! So guess what he finds? The Pokémon worst than mine-"

"You want to settle this here and now Hiroki!" shouted Kamon.

"Boys, boys," said Utsugi, "as much as myself and the rest of Wakaba Town would like to see you battle, a visiting professor, Professor Oak, is here with both of you two's Pokédex. If you don't head to route 30 soon, he'll have to leave."

"This battle can happen here and now!" said Hiroki.

"Outside!" Kamon motioned outside of the lab.

Utsugi sighed. "At least they aren't battling in here."

The boys' first battle had attracted a large crowd of people from the town. Kamon glanced around and noticed the girl had disappeared from the town. But that wasn't the important thing right now.

Kamon glanced towards Professor Utsugi and his assistant. His assistant said, "This should be quick and intersting match."

"Yes," said Utsugi, "I just hope the winner's one win won't go to his head, and the loser's one last won't make him quit."

Kamon and Hiroki stood at different ends of a small field. They both held their only Poké Ball containing their first Pokémon. Hiroki threw his first.

"Waninoko, prepare to attack!" Hiroki threw the Poké Ball, and out of it came a bluish crocodile Pokémon, standing on its hind legs.

Kamon smirked and gave a simple nodded. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" He threw the Poké Ball and out of it came an orange colored created with a black strip running from its rear to its forehead, and a flame running along his back.

"Let this Pokémon begin!" announced Professor Utsugi.

"Waninoko scratch attack," said Hiroki.

"Yeah, Hinoarashi tackle him," said Kamon.

"_Hin_!" growled Hinoarashi. Waninoko tried rushing at Hinoarashi and scratching him, but Hinoarashi gave Waninoko a deadly tackle. The impact hurt both of the little Pokémon.

"Hinoarashi, leer now," ordered Kamon. He smirked and stuck out his tongue at Hiroki. "I'm gonna win!"

"Waninoko, leer!" said Hiroki, copying Kamon.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi's eyes began to glow in a deep red.

"Wan!" Waninoko's eyes glowed too, except in a deep blue.

They simply stared at each other, waiting for one to weaken. But neither was weakening. So Kamon decided to break the silence.

Chapter Four: Match for the Best!

"Hinoarashi, smokescreen," shouted Kamon.

The small flame Pokémon shot smoke from its mouth, blinding the annoying crocodile-Pokémon.

"Water gun!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko quickly shot water from his mouth, but it was still blinded from Hinoarashi's smokescreen attack. Waninoko wasn't landing an hits on Hinoarashi (some on the observers) until-

"Wan!" Waninoko sprayed Hinoarashi and sent him flying up against a tree.

"Now, scratch attack!" ordered Hiroki. He copied Kamon and stuck out his tongue. "Now let's seen who's going to win."

Waninoko leaped at Hinoarashi's face and started scratching away. But then, Kamon noticed something. The flame on Hinoarashi's back was up against the tree. It could easily burn away the base of the tree so it would land on Waninoko.

Kamon just stood confidently and smiled.

"Recall your Pokémon, you know I'm going to win this match!" shouted Hiroki.

Just as Hiroki said that, the base was finally burned through. The tree fell, smashing into Waninoko's head.

"Huh!" cried a confused Hiroki.

"Now, finish it off, tackle attack!" commanded Kamon.

"No!" cried Hiroki.

"Ashi!" Hinoarashi bashed into Waninoko, making it fully faint.

Hiroki frowned and quickly recalled Waninoko. "Fine, you win."

At Professor Utsugi's lab, Hinoarashi and Waninoko were being healed with the professor's healing machine while the professor and the two young trainers talked about what they should do next.

"Professor Oak is in town, well close to town," explained Utsugi. "The professor has a Pokémon index, or a Pokémon encyclopedia, that would have a great important usage for both of you. Oak is just north of the neighboring city, Yoshino City, in route 30."

Kamon saw Hiroki glance towards him, smiling, and said, "I'll get there before _you_ Kamon."

Kamon shrugged. "You probably will, my mom has some good-bye presents and I need to make sure I receive something from my sister before I go."

Hiroki sighed. "Well Wakaba Town, I guess that means I'm off. I, Hiroki the Pokémon trainer, promise you all that I shall journey to the Elite Trainers and let my fame shine down on this town!"

Chapter Five: Bye-Bye Wakaba

Kamon returned to his house for his final good-byes to his sister and mother before he set out the next day.

Most of the day, Kamon hung out with his sister, since he wouldn't be able to do that again anytime soon. After lunch, Kamon let Hinoarashi out of his Poké Ball and then let his little sister play with the cute, little, flame Pokémon.

By nightfall, Kamon was beginning to wonder what his gifts were. He ate dinner with his mom and sister and then brought up the questions.

"Mom, sis, didn't you two say you had something for me yesterday?" asked Kamon. "I was curious as to what it was?"

"Well Kamon, both Hiroki's father has three cell phones at his house and he gave one to me to give to you." Kamon's mother handed her son the cell phone. "You can call me or Professor Utsugi anytime you want, I've already saved our names for speed dial."

"Thanks mom," said Kamon.

Kamon's little sister handed him a scroll-like object. "And here's a town map. I've had one for awhile, but I never really needed it. I think you probably would need it more than me."

Kamon smiled. "Thanks sis."

Kamon's mom glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, looks like it's getting late. You two better get to bed."

"Yeah," Kamon agreed. "I'm getting up bright and early in the morning."

That morning Kamon and Hinoarashi walked a good mile. He as walked away from his home he saw many Pokémon that day, including several Pidgey, a Spearow or two in a tree, and an Otachi and a Rattata getting into a fight.

But as the two continued forward a trainer, he was hoping to see again soon.

It was Hiroki.

"Hey Hiroki," Kamon said.

Hiroki jumped a little as he had awoken.

"Oh, uh, hey ya Kamon," murmured Hiroki sleepily. He began to get up. "Morning already?"

Kamon nodded. "I thought you'd at least be in Yoshino City by now." But in Kamon's head, he thought, _Yeah, like that'd happen_.

"I stopped and too a rest. You've _just_ arrived?" asked Hiroki.

"I don't care. I just had another nice night at home before I left," Kamon answered. "Unlike you, sleeping in the wild."

"Hin," agreed Hinoarashi.

Hiroki stuck his tongue out. "I'm roughing it. And besides, I found some nuts that they make potion out of too!" He grabbed a new nut from the plant he was resting by. "It healed poor little Waninoko, see!" Hiroki threw Waninoko Poké Ball, and the small crocodile Pokémon flexed his "muscles" to show his health.

Kamon rolled his eyes. "Come on Hinoarashi, Yoshino City shouldn't be far. We don't need Hiroki and Waninoko!" This time, he stuck out his tongue at Hiroki. "See ya Hiroki!" The duo walked off.

Chapter Six: When Night Falls . . .

Kamon and Hinoarashi decided look around Yoshino City, when they finally reached it.

"You know Hinoarashi," said Kamon, "let's prove Hiroki and his stupid Waninoko wrong!"

"Hin?" asked Hinoarashi.

"Simple," answered Kamon. "We go roughing it tonight in route 30."

"Hin, hin, hino," murmured Hinoarashi.

"I know, I don't want to do it either, but we'll have to do it," said Kamon. "I mean come on, this will be our life for awhile."

"Hinoarashi shi hin?" asked Hinoarashi.

"It _would_ be simple to go to the Pokémon Center," agreed Kamon. "But we must prove a point!"

"Hino," agreed Hinoarashi.

"Let's go!" said Kamon.

Kamon and Hinoarashi had walked a good enough length into route 30. The duo could easily get to Professor Oak's house tomorrow without getting up early, so they were very pleased with themselves.

"Hmmm, it's going to get pretty cold at night," murmured Kamon. He glanced at Hinoarashi. "Of course you probably can't get too cold with that flame on your back, huh?"

"Hinoarashi shi," Hinoarashi disagreed.

"It can?" Kamon thought for a moment. "How about this: We have a fire burning throughout the night so we don't freeze. Okay?"

"Hin," said Hinoarashi.

Kamon gather some sticks, twigs, and even found two logs. He neatly cleared the area of twigs and dry grass, then made a "fire pit" out of rocks and stones in case the fire would start to spread.

"Alright Hinoarashi, use your ember attack to get the fire started," ordered Kamon. "Let's get this fire going."

"_Hin_!" agreed Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi took a deep breath and shot a small blast of fire at the wood. It quickly ignited and a fire was started.

Kamon unraveled his sleeping bag and perpared to go to bed.

"Hino hin?" asked Hinoarashi.

"You can in my sleeping bag too Hinoarashi," said Kamon.

"Hin!" said Hinoarashi gleefully. He rushed into the bag.

Hinoarashi quickly went to sleep after he entered the sleeping bag, but Kamon had a little problem.

Route 30 was filled with Pokémon, such as Hoho and Rattata, which were still roaming around in the woods.

It suddenly dawned to Kamon that tons of Pokémon were getting around the fire, including a Spearow which don't even come out at night.

"Maybe I better put out the fire," murmured Kamon. "Hinoarashi's asleep and I'm sure I can survive. Besides, this can't be good for all those Hoho and other night Pokémon out there."

As Kamon started to get out of the sleeping bag, something swung by him.

Kamon gasped. "What was that?" His head shot back and forth, searching for what the creature had been. Was it just his imagination?

Kamon suddenly groaned. "I don't have any water. I suppose Hinoarashi could blow out the fire." Kamon shook Hinoarashi. "Hinoarashi, wake up."

Hinoarashi blinked acouple of times as it woke up. But when he finally did wake up, Hinoarashi froze in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Kamon.

"Hin o," answered Hinoarashi.

"Look up?" Kamon slowly glanced up, and looking down on both Kamon and Hinoarashi were tons of beady, red, eyes of Itomaru, the night spider Pokémon.

Kamon glanced around. He slowly realized that surrounding him everywhere were Itomaru, and they didn't look happy.

"I knew the fire couldn't be good," muttered Kamon.

Chapter Seven: The Web of Itomaru

"Hinoarashi, get up and stop these guys!" ordered Kamon.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi leaped in front of Kamon, ready to go.

"O," growled the Itomaru all around them.

"Ar," growled a new voice. An Araidosu, a fully evolved Itomaru, stepped forward. "Araido _su_!"

"Back away, and I'll put out the fire," growled Kamon.

"Ar!" growled the Araidosu.

"It!" growled the tons of Itomaru.

"That doesn't sound like an okay," murmured Kamon. "Sounds more like a battle cry to me." He glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Ready Hinoarashi?"

"Hino!" growled Hinoarashi.

"Araido _su_!" growled the Araidosu.

"Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" Kamon smiled brightly. "Hinoarashi, ember attack, now!"

Before Hinoarashi could even inhale, all the Itomaru sent a strange wave of darkness at Kamon and Hinoarashi.

Kamon gasped. "A nightshade attack! Hinoarashi, never mind, _run_!"

The duo jumped out of an opening where the spiders weren't blocking. They quickly dashed away as fast as they could, not caring which direction they were heading.

"Araidosu!" The giant spider Pokémon leaped from a tree and landed right in front of Kamon and Hinoarashi. It spat a spider web around Kamon and Hinoarashi, trapping them.

"Hin _no_!" Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at the Araidosu, but he missed. Instead, Hinoarashi flared up the flame on his back and burned through the webbing.

"Hinoarashi, free me too," begged Kamon.

Hinoarashi turned around and let his flame burn through Araidosu's webbing around Kamon.

Before they could escape, all the Itomaru had returned, getting ready to attack.

"Hinoarashi, aim for Araidosu! Ember attack, now!" shouted Kamon.

"_Hin_!" Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at the led Araidosu, but instantly an Itomaru leaped forward and took a hit.

Kamon sighed. "Those loyal Itomaru won't let their leader get hurt." Kamon thought for a moment. "For a quick escape, we can't be seen. So you know what that means! Hinoarashi, smokescreen!"

"Hinoarashi _shi_!" Hinoarashi shot smoke from his mouth, and spreading it all around the area blinding all the Itomaru and the leading Araidosu.

Kamon smirked. "Hinoarashi aim your ember at Araidosu!"

"_Shi_!" growled Hinoarashi. He shot fire at Araidosu and it ignited with fire. It went running away into the forest.

Kamon patted Hinoarashi on the head. "Good job Hinoarashi!" He waited for the Itomaru to quickly leave but they didn't move an inch.

"Hin o?" asked Hinoarashi.

Kamon nodded. "Yeah, you just might have to run." Kamon and Hinoarashi went back into a mad dash.

They didn't know how long it was until they heard a voice. "Quickly boy, head this way!"

The duo headed straight towards the voice. They didn't realize until hitting a wall, that they were both inside a house.

The door slammed shut, and several Itomaru slammed into the slammed door.

A light was turned on in the house.

"If you needed to a place to stay, you should have just called me Kamon. Besides, any trainer knows that Itomaru and Araidosu get _really_ angered by light." There stood Professor Oak, Kamon's saver and the person that would give him his Pokédex.

Kamon wrapped his arms around Oak. "_Thank you_!"

"Oh, please Kamon, just letting go of me is thanks enough," said Oak.

Chapter Eight: Hiroki's Entrance

Kamon yawned as he awoke rather early that morning in Professor Oak's house. There was some sort of buzzing noises coming from outside. They had also awakened Hinoarashi, for the little Pokémon was peering sleepily around.

"What is that?" asked Kamon.

"Aw, that is the early morning sound of the Redeiba, the ladybug Pokémon, in the morning." Professor Oak listened for a moment. "They're in a swarm, that must mean they're attacking something. They only form together in a pack if they're going after something."

Kamon yawned. "Yeah, that's nice."

"I'm going to go out and watch them," said Oak. "I'll awake you when your friend arrives Kamon."

"Okay." Kamon rolled over and began to fall asleep.

But not too long after Professor Oak he yelled, "Kamon, get out her now! And bring your Hinoarashi too!"

Kamon moaned. "Come on Hinoarashi." He picked up the flame Pokémon and they went outside. "What is it Professor?"

"What type of Pokémon did your friend Hiroki choose?" asked Oak.

"Waninoko, the water type Pokémon," answered Kamon. "Why?"

Professor Oak pointed ahead towards water shooting up into the sky from not too far away. "I am reason to believe that Hiroki and his Waninoko are out there. There aren't any water-shooting water type Pokémon around. The Redeiba swarm must be attacking him."

Kamon moaned. "It's always while a guy's sleeping." He glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Come on Hino, let's go."

Kamon and Hinoarashi crept towards the swarm, and the running Hiroki and Waninoko. The crocodile was trying its best, but a light screen had been cast in front of the swarm.

"Ugh!" moaned Hiroki. "The Redeiba must have cast a light screen in front of us. We're doomed."  
"Wan, wan, in oko," moaned Waninoko.

Kamon smirked and thought, _That's my cue!_ "Not so fast!" Kamon glanced at Hinoarashi. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

Hiroki glanced back at them with delight.

"Hinoarashi ember attack!" An evolved Redeiba, a Redeian, was leading the swarm. "Aim for the Redeian!"

"_Hin_!" Hinoarashi shot its ember attack at the Redeian and it ignited in flames.

"Now Waninoko, water gun!" shouted Hiroki.

"_Oko_!" Waninoko used his water gun on several of the Redeiba, and sent them blast off into the background.

Kamon, who was still tired and ready to get this over with, had a quick and easy idea. "I suppose we could just scare them off. How bout a leer attack Hiroki?"

"Leer it is," agreed Hiroki.

"Leer attack!" ordered the two trainers.

"Hino-ara_shi_!" growled Hinoarashi.

"Wan, wan, in oko!" growled Hiroki's Waninoko.

Both Pokémon's eyes widened and began to turn a strange bluish color. The Redeiba that were still there froze and quickly ran away.

Both boys and Pokémon congratulated each other, and the cheering must have attracted Professor Oak, and his companion who Kamon never really noticed.

"Aw, good show boys," Professor Oak said. He glanced towards Hiroki. "Ready to get your Pokédex Hiroki?"

Chapter Nine: The Break In

"So Kamon, how was your journey here?" asked Hiroki.

Kamon, who was still tired, replied, "You don't want to know. Let's just say, it was a _very_ long night, okay?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I stayed at the Pokémon Center back in Yoshino."

"Wan, wan, wan," said Hiroki's Waninoko proudly.

"Hinoarashi _shi_," muttered Hinoarashi.

"That's the spirit," said Kamon. "We were roughing it." _That ought to show that little brat!_

"Waninoko wan!" growled Waninoko.

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah, we _were_ roughing it two days ago!"

"Boys, boys," said Professor Oak, "could you please focus while I explain your Pokédex to you."

Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki and Waninoko all went silent.

"Alright," said the Professor. "This Pokédex records data about Pokémon you have both seen and captured. All you need to do is open the Pokédex, point it towards the Pokémon you want information about, and then it does the rest." He held it up to Hiroki's Waninoko for an example. "See?"

"Waninoko," said the Pokédex. "A crocodile-child Pokémon. Waninoko is a mischievous little gator bristling with waterpower. Waninoko's physical attacks are a little stronger staring out, but its Special Attack status is lacking. But Waninoko makes up for it with a high Defense status afforded by its scaly hide." [Brought to you by _Expert Gamer_ February 2000]

"Cool," stated Hiroki.

Kamon rolled his eyes. _Some people can be mesmerized by really insignificant thinks if you ask me._

"Also, you can arrange the list of Pokémon in several ways," said Professor Oak. He pointed to three buttons on the Pokédex. "By pressing this button, they're in a special order. The second button is for in the order of the Pokémon's number. The third is temporarily unavailable. Several scientists are working on it right now, near by Annon's cave.

"And finally, you can only care six Pokémon at a time, so these three buttons," said the Professor, "are for switching Pokémon. The two on the end decide which Pokémon you want and want to trade, and the middle button is to finalize the decision."

"Alright," said Kamon. _Sounds simple enough._

The Professor's companion handed the two boys their Pokédex.

"Now head back to Yoshino and get some Poké Balls at the store, or continue on to Kikyou City," suggested Oak.

Kamon nodded. "Thank you Professor."

Hiroki copied Kamon, nodding too and also saying, "Thank you Professor."

When the two left Oak's house, both of their telephones began ringing. "Hello?"

"Hiroki! Kamon! It's an emergency!" cried Utsugi. "Somebody's broken into my lab and stolen my last Pokémon."

"Huh!" cried the two boys.

"If you can, please come back home for just a second!" said Utsugi. "Please hurry, maybe you can help."

"We'll try." The turned off their cell phones.

"Sorry Wani, we need to hurry." He quickly recalled his Waninoko. "Return."

"You too Hinoarashi," said Kamon. Kamon held out Hinoarashi's Poké Ball to recall him. "Return."

"Let's go!" they said.

****

The adventures of Kamon and Hinoarashi have just begun. And with this, more rivals, similar to Hiroki and his Waninoko will appear and more challenge will happen. And the first of his main challenges are about to arrive. Find out who in _The Fight Against the Rival_.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: Backwards or Forwards?

Kamon put his cell phone away in his backpack. "Whoa. We leave Utsugi and Wakaba Town for not that long, and crisis as already arisen."

Hiroki scratched his head in confusion. "Talk normally!"

Kamon rolled his eyes then moaned. "If only we hadn't left, this would have never had happened. I bet the little creep probably that stole Utsugi's Pokémon probably stole Chikolita. Luckily he won't be able to defeat mine Hinoarashi . . . maybe your Waninoko though."

Kamon watched happily as Hiroki frowned. "Hey, Waninoko isn't that bad? Once he's strong enough, he could beat the leaves out of that stupid Chikolita."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Kamon's head. He smiled evilly. "You know, I suppose we _both_ don't need to go," murmured Kamon. He turned towards Hiroki. "Hiroki, buddy ole' pal, how would you just like to go to Wakaba? I mean, your father's probably worried sick. I already saw my mom and sister not too long ago, so I'm ready."

Hiroki continued to frown. "It's always me, and it'll always be me, won't it?"

"Yup," said Kamon, nodding in agreement.

Hiroki moaned. "So where will you go?"

"I'll advance to Kikyou City," explained Kamon. He held up Hinoarashi's Poké Ball. "Besides, your Waninoko probably needs the practice, right Hiroki?"

"No, my Waninoko _is_ tough enough," Hiroki disagreed. "It could easily defeat an opponent. I'm not sure about your Hinoarashi though." Hiroki sighed.

Kamon turned away and began walking. "Well, I'm heading out. See ya Hiroki." Kamon headed to Kikyou City, and to his first match.

****

_Hmm, training Hinoarashi is tough_, thought Kamon. _A little practice now and then won't hurt. But going up against a gym leader is going to need _a lot_ of practice. I probably should go up against a usual trainer._

As Kamon continued walking, he accidentally bumped into another kid.

**THUD!**

"Ow!" moaned Kamon. "Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going." Kamon got up. "Need any help?"

"I'm fine." The other kid got up. "You should just watch where you're going. You can easily get into fights that way you know." The kid brushed himself off. "I'm Norm, a Pokémon trainer." He looked Kamon up and down. "From the way you look, I'm guessing you're a Pokémon trainer too."

Kamon nodded. "Yup. Just started not too long ago."

"Good." Norm selected a Poké Ball. "How about a Pokémon battle? Will this be your first battle?"

"Yes this will be my first battle," answered Kamon. "Not counting the fight against my 'rivaling friend' Hiroki. I should warn you I only have one Pokémon."

"That's all right I only have one too," said Norm. "Shall we fight?"

"Yeah a one-on-on match! Let's go!" said Kamon.

"Go, Rattata!" Norm threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and out of the ball raced out a small, purple, rat.

"Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" Kamon threw a Poké Ball onto the ground, and out of the ball walked out the small flame type Pokémon. "Let's go!"

Chapter Two: Pokémon Battles

"Quick attack!" both trainers said at once.

Both Hinoarashi and Rattata rushed at each other at full speed, then slammed into one another falling backwards in pain.

"Tackle attack," Norm and Kamon said in unison.

The two Pokémon again, except a slower rate, bashed into each other, and still fell backwards in pain.

"Here's a move you can't use! Tail whip attack," said Norm.

Rattata smashed its tail into Hinoarashi several times. Each time Hinoarashi was getting more and more injured.

"Smokescreen!" shouted Kamon.

"Hin no!" Hinoarashi spread smoke around Rattata, blinding the Pokémon and making it impossible for it to use its tail whip.

"Do it, ember attack," commanded Kamon.

Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at Rattata, still covered by the toxic smoke. But the ember attack never reached Rattata, because the fire ignited the smoke and it created an explosion. Both Pokémon went flying backwards.

"Attack now, quick attack!" ordered Norm.

Norm's Rattata launched itself and attack Hinoarashi.

"Hinoarashi!" cried Kamon. "Ember!"

"Finish it off, hyper fang attack!" ordered Norm.

Norm's Rattata launched itself at Hinoarashi and bit down hard on the poor little flame Pokémon's butt.

"Hin! Hin! Hinoara_shi_! Shi! Hino no!" cried Hinoarashi. He ran around in pain then finally stopped and fainted.

"Hinoarashi, return," mumbled Kamon. He recalled Hinoarashi into his Poké Ball. Kamon moaned. "My first match, and I blew it." He sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Here." Norm handed Kamon an empty Poké Ball. "In case you want to catch any Pokémon. Also, if you ever want to challenge me again, here's my cell phone number."

Kamon smirked. "I have a cell phone too. I can enter it into my address book. What is it?"

****

After the tough battle with Norm, Kamon fed Hinoarashi a nut to recover some of its lost health. Which was good, especially since the unthinkable happened.

Kamon had his head down, mumbling, heading back to Wakaba Town, but first to Yoshino, to get some advice from Professor Utsugi, when suddenly –

**THUD!**

"Second time that's happened to me in the first couple of chapters," mumbled Kamon. He got up and there in front of him was the same young girl that had been peering into Professor Utsugi's lab when Kamon and Hiroki had gotten their very first Pokémon.

"_You_," they both growled at once.

"It's little mister, 'I'm so special that my parents could afford to get your Pokémon,'" growled the girl. "Well I had to earn _my_ Chikolita. I just didn't earn it the just way."

Kamon glared at her. "You're the one who stole Professor Utsugi's last Pokémon, Chikolita, from his lab!"

"Whoa, you're smart, just like your friend Hiroki," growled the girl. "But I, Takashi, and my Chikolita, shall not be caught." Takashi smirked. "Somehow, I lost to Hiroki's Waninoko beat my Chikolita. So my grass type Pokémon needs some leveling up. I challenge you to a Pokémon."

Chapter Three: Fight Against the Rival

"I except your challenge," growled Kamon. "I won't let you get away with stealing Professor Utsugi's Chikolita!"

"Fine. Chikolita, I choose you!" Takashi threw a Poké Ball onto the ground, and out of the ball stepped out Takashi's little Chikolita.

"All right, let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" Kamon threw his only occupied Poké Ball onto the ground, and the ball opened up to reveal Hinoarashi. "Do it Hinoarashi, ember attack now! The Chik, the chik, the chick is on fire! We don't need no water let the-"

"Shut up!" growled Takashi. "Light screen!"

"_Hin_!" growled Hinoarashi. He inhaled then shot a small blast of fire at Chikolita.

"Chi!" Quickly, Chikolita nodded, and a light screen form in front of her. The ember attack hit the wall, not harming Chikolita.

"Huh?" gasped Kamon.

"Tackle now!" ordered Takashi.

Chikolita slammed into Hinoarashi, and it was slammed into a tree.

"Hino . . ." Hinoarashi was getting badly hurt, since he hadn't full recovered from his earlier battle.

"Razor leaf now!" commanded Takashi.

Chikolita shot at least five razor sharp leafs at Hinoarashi, but Hinoarashi reacted by shooting an ember attack at each one and destroying Chikolita's leafs.

"Oh yeah, leech seed attack, now!" ordered Takashi. "Do two!"

Chikolita launched a small seed towards Hinoarashi, then she launched a second one at Hinoarashi.

"Shi," moaned Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi spat his ember attack at the first seed, but was too tired to shoot another blast of fire that he darted out of the way.

"Ha, your Hinoarashi won't be able to avoid this one!" growled Takashi. "_Three_ leech seeds, now Chikolita!"

Kamon moaned as Chikolita launched three seeds at Hinoarashi. Then he realized the attack that could stop this. "Smokescreen, _now_!"

Hinoarashi shot smoke from his mouth, making it so Hinoarashi could easily evade the trio of seed and could also blind Chikolita.

"Now, ember!" ordered Kamon.

"Hin no," murmured Hinoarashi. He shot a blast of fire at Chikolita and she quickly ignited on fire.

"_Chi!_" screeched Chikolita. "Chiko-lit! Chiko-lit!" Chikolita ran around in circles, with fire burning away at her leafs.

Takashi sighed. "You only won because your Hinoarashi is a fire type and Chikolita is a grass type, and fire burns grass."

Kamon smirked. "Right, whatever you say Takashi."

She glared angrily at Kamon. "Return, Chikolita." She turned towards the path that led to the far end of route 30, and the entrance to Kikyou City. "Well, I'm off to steal- I mean, capture Pokémon. Have fun with your little Hinoarashi." Takashi marched off towards Kikyou City.

Kamon bent down and picked up Hinoarashi. "I'm sorry boy. Let's head back to Yoshino to get you healed." He glanced forward then back. "If I'm going to challenge the Kikyou City gym leader, I'll probably need some advice from Professor Utsugi."

Chapter Four: Heading Back to Wakaba Town

"I'm sorry your Hinoarashi was in such bad shape when it got here, but it's all better now," said the nurse at the Yoshino Pokémon Center. "Good luck on your journey Kamon, and good luck at the Kikyou Gym."

Kamon nodded. Hinoarashi was curled up in a ball sleeping happily.

"My best bet would be for you to recall him into his Poké Ball," said the nurse. The nurse glanced at the clock. "You should also probably stay at the center so you can get a goods night rest."

Kamon shook his head. "Hino and I gotta head back to Wakaba Town for some last minute advice from Professor Utsugi." Kamon quickly drew Hinoarashi's Poké Ball. "Hinoarashi, return now." He yawned. "I better camp out somewhere in route 29." He headed out of the door of the center. He glanced back and said, "Thanks."

****

After he had left Yoshino, Kamon headed back towards Wakaba Town through route 29. By the time it was dark, Kamon decided it would be best if he just camped out for the night.

Kamon awoke sleepily on route 29, with Hinoarashi's Poké Ball next to him. He yawned and continued his journey towards Wakaba the next day.

When he entered town, it was still really early, and he didn't want to awake anybody. Kamon knew Professor Utsugi would be awake by now so he quickly headed towards the professor's lab.

"Professor Utsugi!" shouted Kamon as he entered. "Professor, I'm back!"

"Aw, Kamon, you came back," said Professor Utsugi's assistance. "The professor is outside if you want to talk to him. How's your Pokémon doing?"

Kamon smirked. "See for yourself." He held out Hinoarashi's Poké Ball. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi." The Poké Ball opened and Hinoarashi jumped out.

"Hin, hin," said Hinoarashi.

"Aw, is that Hinoarashi I hear," said a voice farther back. Professor Utsugi was standing in front of the doorway to the entrance of the backyard. "Kamon, you've returned. Hiroki said that you probably wouldn't have come."

Kamon smirked. "Well, Hiroki isn't always right, neither is his Waninoko, right Hinoarashi."

"Hin no," agreed Hinoarashi.

Kamon and Professor Utsugi talked for awhile, but eventually, his friend who was also in town arrived with his Pokémon: Hiroki and Waninoko.

"Kamon and Hinoarashi," cried Hiroki. "What are you two doing here?"

"Wan!" agreed Waninoko.

"After my first _two_ battles, I decided I should see Professor Utsugi to see if he had any advice for us before I beat the Kikyou City gym leader," answered Kamon.

"Hin-o-arashi," Hinoarashi replied.

"That's the other reason I came here," said Hiroki, probably lying. "Do you have any advice for us professor?"

"You should probably train both Waninoko and Hinoarashi so they're at a higher level and catch some Pokémon," answered Professor Utsugi.

"But Yoshino City still doesn't have any Poké Balls yet!" both of them cried. "How can we catch more Pokémon?"

"I could be of some assistance, that's what I'm here for." The same assistant that told Kamon that the Professor was in the back walked out form behind a shelf of books. "I have ten Poké Ball I'm willing to give both of you."

"I don't mind, you can give the balls to them," said Utsugi.

"Yeah!" cheered both trainers as they rushed to receive their Poké Balls.

"Now go out there and catch some Pokémon!" said the Professor.

Chapter Five: A Spearing Spearow

Kamon decided it was best for Hiroki he they came along together, just in case Hiroki and his Waninoko needed some coaching from him and Hinoarashi. They headed back into route 29 to get ready to capture some Pokémon for their team.

Unfortunately, Hiroki and his Waninoko were scaring off all the Pokémon, so the two trainers couldn't capture a single Pokémon yet.

So, Kamon decided to pull out his map to see if there was anywhere he missed that he could try to capture some Pokémon. "There's two paths here. One's straight ahead towards Yoshino, while the other leads to a cave that connects to route just outside of Kikyou City." Kamon smiled. "Because there will probably be more Pokémon in the cave, I'll take the cave route, you take the usual route. In other words, ' . . . I take the path less followed by'."

"I'll be perfectly fine taking the usual route. I don't care if you take the path less followed by, maybe there's a reason why it's less followed by," replied Hiroki.

Kamon gave a fake sigh and shrugged. "Let's go Hinoarashi." He picked up Hinoarashi and headed to the other route.

****

After Kamon and Hinoarashi had left route 29 and entered route 46, Kamon smirked with amazement as he saw his first Pokémon he'd try to capture fly by.

"Look Hinoarashi, a Spearow," said Kamon. He pointed up in the sky and a small bird was flying around looking for something. He smirked. "Spearow will be my first Pokémon I caught." He pointed upwards again. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

"Hin!" Hinoarashi jumped forward, reading to attack.

"Do it, ember attack now!" ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi inhaled and then fire a small blast of fire up towards the Spearow, but the first attempt missed.

"Ready, aim, fire again!" commanded Kamon.

"Hin!" growled Hinoarashi as he shot at the Spearow again, but the bird kept on dodging it.

"Rapid fire, you can hit it Hinoarashi," said Kamon.

Hinoarashi inhaled one more time and then shot five blast of fire at the Spearow. This time, two of the shots hit the Spearow and it flew down towards the ground, ready to attack.

"Tackle attack now," said Kamon.

Hinoarashi rushed towards the Spearow, but the bird Pokémon pecked the flame Pokémon right on the forehead.

Kamon sighed. "Fine, then, Hinoarashi back up!" Kamon waited for Hinoarashi to back up before he told him the next order. "Smokescreen attack!"

Hinoarashi inhaled once again, but this time let out tons of smoke surrounding the Spearow.

"Now use your tackle attack," said Kamon.

Hinoarashi dashed towards Spearow and slammed into the Pokémon. The Spearow popped out of the smoke totally knocked out.

Kamon nodded and grabbed a Poké Ball. "Do it, Poké Ball go!" Kamon threw the Poké Ball at the Spearow and the bird Pokémon entered the ball. After Spearow was in the ball, it shook around a little bit. When the ball stopped shaking, the button that opened the ball glowed red. Kamon jumped up in joy. "Yeah! I caught a Pokémon!"

"Hino no," cheered Hinoarashi happily.

"If I can catch a Spearow, I can catch them all!" said Kamon happily. "One down, four more Poké Balls to go." He glanced around. "And I'll get to Kikyou City before Hiroki and catch a ton of Pokémon!"

Chapter Six: Rattata and Geodude

Kamon and Hinoarashi marched happily along as they entered the grassy grove of route 46, also searching for any Pokémon to catch.

"Hin no, hin-hin," sang Hinoarashi as he marched along. "Hin no, hin-hin. Hino no, hin-_hin_ no. Arashi shi, _shi_ no." Suddenly, something bit the singing Pokémon. "No!" howled the Pokémon. He glanced around and saw a bluish-purplish rat Pokémon, Rattata.

"Rat," growled Rattata.

Kamon smirked. "Another Pokémon, it's just my day." He pointed towards the Rattata. "Go Hinoarashi, tackle attack!"

"_Hin_!" growled Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi dashed towards Rattata, but the she too began to use a tackle. Both Pokémon tackled each other and both hit hard and were badly impacted.

"Rat," the Rattata sneered.

"Hin," Hinoarashi growled at the female Rattata in the enraged tackling battle

Suddenly, the Rattata whipped her tail around and slammed it into Hinoarashi. The poor flame Pokémon stumbled backwards.

"Ember attack," ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi inhaled before he tried to shot the small blast of fire at the rat, but Rattata used her quick attack and slammed into Hinoarashi before it could attack. The flame Pokémon tried again to use the ember attack, but the Rattata kept on beating Hinoarashi to the punch.

"Evade and use your smokescreen," ordered Kamon.

Rattata quickly leaped towards Hinoarashi, but he ducked just in time and Rattata went flying over him. Hinoarashi turned around and poured smoke around the area.

"Ignite the flames, ember attack now," commanded Kamon.

Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire into the smoke and it caught on fire. In the middle of the smokescreen was a burning Rattata.

"Poké Ball go!" ordered Kamon. He threw the Poké Ball into the flames and it hit Rattata. The ball hit the ground and rolled around acouple of times. When the ball stopped, the button the opened it turned red. Kamon jumped up and down in happiness. "Yeah, I caught Rattata!"

****

Kamon and Hinoarashi continued to walk along route 46 when Kamon ran into a wall. Kamon followed the wall down both ends, but there wasn't any steps or anything that would lead Kamon and Hinoarashi to the top.

"Damn," growled Kamon. He kicked the rocky wall with his foot. But, the kick ended up hurting him, or so he thought. "Ow, ow, owies!"

"Hin . . . no," warned Hinoarashi. The flame Pokémon slowly backed up.

"What is it Hinoarashi?" mumbled Kamon. He noticed that part of the wall had begun to move and float forward. Kamon had accidentally kicked the Pokémon, Geodude, mistaking it for part of the wall. Kamon smirked. "Time for another battle." He glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Do it."

"Hino." The Pokémon shook his head. Hinoarashi jumped up and grabbed Kamon's Pokédex and opened it to a certain spot.

"Huh?" wondered Kamon.

Kamon glanced down at it. It was a battle chart with flame-type Pokémon. It showed their weaknesses and strengths. Under the weaknesses were rock-Pokémon.

"Oh. You think Geodude will KO you? Well, in that case I'll use one of my new Pokémon." Kamon grabbed Rattata's Poké Ball. "Let's show 'em, Rattata!" He threw the Poké Ball onto the ground and out of the ball popped out Kamon's little rat Pokémon. "Rattata, quick attack now!"

"Rat!" agreed Rattata. She speedily hit the rock Pokémon, but when she hit him Rattata seemed to be her by her attack.

"What's wrong Rattata?" Kamon opened the section on normal type rock Pokémon, and saw that they were strong against normal type attacks. "Oh, return Rattata." He swiftly recalled Rattata and selected another Poké Ball. "Now I _know_ you can do this. Go, Spearow!" He threw the Poké Ball up into the air and Kamon's Spearow flew out. "Peck attack, _now_!"

"Spear," growled Spearow. He dived down and tried pecking Geodude, but flew back up in pain. Spearow's beak had reddened in pain.

"Dude," growled Geodude. He hurled himself at Spearow, performing his rock throw attack, and Spearow fell from the air.

Kamon glanced at bird's weaknesses, which included rock attacks. "Return Spearow!" Kamon glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Well, Geodude's a little weak by now, and it's not at a very high level. You can do it. Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

Hinoarashi sighed and stepped forward. "Hin no."

"Ember now," ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at Geodude and the rock Pokémon was only a little hurt. He hurled himself at Hinoarashi, doing the rock throw again.

"Slow him down with your leer attack," ordered Kamon.

"_No_!" growled Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi's eyes flashed blue and Geodude slowed down in fright.

"Smokescreen," said Kamon.

Hinoarashi spread smoke all around the area, blinding Geodude.

Kamon knew ignited the smoke again wouldn't work that well, but Hinoarashi couldn't do much else besides his tackle. "Ember now!"

Hinoarashi shot fire at the smokescreen and it ignited. Unfortunately, the flames died out because of Geodude, but Geodude had now turned red because he had been heated up.

"Poké Ball, _go_!" shouted Kamon. He threw the ball and Geodude entered it. The ball shook around then stopped. Kamon did another little dance. "I did it! I did it! I caught a Geodude! I did it! I did it! I caught a Geodude!"

Chapter Seven: Heading to Route 31

After catching Spearow, Rattata, and Geodude, Kamon and Hinoarashi had to return to route 29 since their path was a dead end. They swiftly returned to route 29, ignoring the Pokémon, and returned to Yoshino City. There, Kamon went to the Pokémon Center, healed his Pokémon, and headed to the forest-like route 30.

"Hin noarashi, hin-hin-hin _no_! Hino ara_shi_! Arashi! Hin no," sang Hinoarashi.

Kamon glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost 6:00 p.m., when several Pokémon came out and several Pokémon headed home for the rest of the night. Hoho and Itomaru were two night-Pokémon Kamon was dying to catch.

"Hinoarashi, if you see any bug Pokémon or flying Pokémon, tell me, okay?" asked Kamon.

"Hino," agreed Hinoarashi. He glanced around and nodded its head towards the bushes.

Kamon smirked. "Cool, probably a bug Pokémon. In that case, my Rattata should do the trick." Kamon grabbed Rattata's Poké Ball and held it in front of him. "Let's show 'em, Rattata!" He threw the ball onto the ground and out leaped Rattata.

"_Rat_, ta-ta!" growled Kamon's Rattata. She bared her fangs at a bush.

"Rattata, use your quick attack on whatever it is," ordered Kamon.

Rattata dashed into the bushes and she popped out on the other side.

Kamon walked over and saw Rattata pouncing a small Caterpie. The small bug was scared out of her mind. Kamon chuckled. "This shouldn't be too hard. Poké Ball go!" Kamon threw the ball at Caterpie and she entered the ball. The ball didn't roll around, the button just turned red.

"Rattata!" growled Rattata proudly.

"Hin, hin, hin," agreed Hinoarashi.

Kamon danced around happily. "Yeah, I caught a Caterpie. I'm gonna be the best, or at least beat that Hiroki." He glanced around and frowned. "It's getting late, I better get moving. Return, Rattata." Kamon swiftly recalled his Pokémon. He glanced around. "Itomaru should be coming out soon. And I'll surly catch it! I'll have my revenge!"

"Hin!" agreed Hinoarashi.

Kamon smirked. "The prefect Pokémon to help find us one is this one." Kamon held up a Poké Ball. He threw it up into the air. "Let's show 'em, Spearow!"

"Spear!" growled Spearow.

"Spearow, try to find a night Pokémon for me to capture," said Kamon. "Use your great eyes to find a really rare one."

"Spear row," agreed Spearow. Spearow flew up into the night sky and looked around. Suddenly, something flapped at Spearow and tackled it.

"Huh!" gasped Kamon. "A Pokémon." He squinted, but he couldn't tell in the dark what Pokémon it was. "Oh well . . . Spearow, peck it down!"

"Row!" growled Spearow. Spearow and the other bird Pokémon were exchanging pecks and tackle attacks. But Spearow's pecking was getting the best of the other Pokémon, and was bring it down.

"Hinoarashi, use your leer attack to lock onto that other Pokémon," commanded Kamon. "Then once you've got it, ember attack _now_!"

"Shi-shi," agreed Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi's eyes flashed a bluish color as it tried to get a lock on the mysterious opponent. Then, Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at the Pokémon and it went flying down. She was a Hoho.

"Tackle it Hinoarashi," ordered Kamon.

"_Hin_!" Hinoarashi went full speed towards the Hoho and bashed into it.

"Alright, let's go Poké Ball." Kamon smirked. He threw the ball at Hoho and it entered the Poké Ball. The ball shook around but suddenly opened up.

"Huh!" gasped Kamon. He glared at the Hoho. "She's good. Spearow, Hinoarashi, together, leer!"

Both Pokémon stared downed the poor Hoho.

"Tackle it Hinoarashi," ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi leaped at Hoho and he tackled her.

"Poké Ball, _go_!" ordered Kamon. He threw the ball, again, at Hoho. This time, the ball rolled around then stopped. Kamon nodded. "Hoho put up a good fight, but that night bird is _mine_!"

Chapter Eight: A Helpful Friend

"Spearow, use your leer attack," ordered Kamon.

"Spear!" growled Spearow as it stared down the little Itomaru.

"Return Spearow, you've done enough pecking for tonight. Let's show 'em, Geodude!" Kamon threw a Poké Ball and out of the ball popped out the deadly rock Pokémon.

Spearow had actually found an Itomaru, and Kamon was having his revenge on the little spider Pokémon. And then hopefully he'd catch it.

"Geodude, use your rock throw now!" commanded Kamon.

Itomaru dived towards Geodude, getting ready to use poison sting, and Geodude smashed into the spider injuring its stinger. But, Itomaru managed to poison Geodude.

"Return Geodude," ordered Kamon. He quickly recalled Geodude into its Poké Ball and then glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Smokescreen now!"

Hinoarashi inhaled deeply and then shot out a ton of smoke all around Itomaru.

Kamon smirked. "As much fun as it's been, I'm ready to capture you now- Wait, Professor Utsugi's assistant only gave me five Poké Ball, and I'm all used up." He sighed. "Oh well."

Hinoarashi shook his head and jumped up and grabbed a Poké Ball from his other pocket.

"Of course," remembered Kamon. "Norm gave me that extra Poké Ball." Kamon took the Poké Ball from Hinoarashi and threw it at Itomaru.

The spider Pokémon was caught in an instant.

Kamon smirked. "That makes seven Pokémon." Itomaru's Poké Ball was quickly transported to Professor Utsugi's lab, since that's where is first Pokémon came from.

He glanced around and heard familiar shouting up ahead. Kamon peeked through some bushes and on the other side he saw Hiroki and some other trainer battling. A Caterpie and a Pidgey were out in the field.

"Caterpie string shot now!" ordered other trainer.

"Do it, gust attack!" ordered Hiroki.

Hiroki's Pidgey spun around and created a tornado sending the small Caterpie flying in some direction.

The other trainer recalled Caterpie and sent out a Weedle. The Weedle's poison sting managed to get Pidgey down and out.

"Pidgey, return to your Poké Ball now," said Hiroki. Kamon could sense annoyance in his voice, a special gift. Then Hiroki quickly summoned Waninoko.

Waninoko did a slick little trick and got passed the Weedle's string shot attack.

"Bite attack," shouted Hiroki.

Waninoko bit down on the Weedle and the battle was over.

"Whoa," murmured Kamon. "Hiroki's good. But I can't let him know that, cause that'll get him thinking he's better than I am, but of course he's not."

"Hin no," agreed Hinoarashi shaking his head.

The two waited until Hiroki and that bug trainer, Kamon believed was named Pest, departed. Then Kamon and Hinoarashi hurried towards Kikyou City.

"Wait," murmured Kamon. "Hiroki expects me to be waiting for him at the cave. And I know Professor Utsugi and mom won't be happy if I abandon Hiroki." He glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Why me Hino, why?"

"No, no," replied Hinoarashi.

****

Kamon and Hinoarashi weren't too far behind Hiroki and Waninoko, so Kamon could recognize the gurgling sound of Waninoko's water gun as it was attacking someone.

Kamon turned a corner and there he saw Hiroki's Waninoko battling off a Zubat.

He smirked to himself and thought, _I'll prove to Hiroki who's the better trainer around here . . . me._

Kamon and Hinoarashi rushed forward getting ready to aid Hiroki. "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" Hinoarashi jumped forward ready to battle. "Ember, now!"

"Yeah, together we can stop it! Water gun now!" said Hiroki.

Hinoarashi shot its ember attack at the attacker, a Zubat, and the bat was ignited on fire. Waninoko's water gun put out the fire and sent the Pokémon flying backward into a tree and slid down onto the ground.

"Yeah!" cheered Hiroki. He turned around towards Kamon and offered, "Since you came just in time, you can have the Zubat."

_A Zubat, eh?_ thought Kamon to himself. _But I don't have any Poké Balls left or space in my group._ So Kamon just hook his head. "I have seven Pokémon, no more Poké Balls left. You can have it if you have any left. Besides, I already have a flying Pokémon of the night: My Hoho!"

"Thanks. Poké Ball go!" Hiroki nodded and threw a Poké Ball at the Zubat. The Poké Ball shook around until the button the opened it turned red. As this happened Hiroki picked up the ball and jumped about with excitement. "Yeah! I have my seventh Pokémon!"

Kamon sighed and rolled his eyes. In an extremely unexcited-voice, Kamon said, "Well that was fun. Hmmm." Kamon looked around realizing what time it was. "It's getting late. We better head to Kikyou City Hiroki."

After Zubat's Poké Ball was transported to Professor Utsugi's lab, Hiroki picked up Waninoko and said, "Yeah. Let's go, to Kikyou City!"

"Right." Kamon picked up Hinoarashi and led the way to Kikyou City.

****

Kamon and Hinoarashi, with Hiroki and Waninoko close behind, they'll continue to Kikyou City to do more than they truly hoped for. This includes save the Bellsprout Tower from a known enemy and challenging their very first gym leader. But are Hinoarashi and the other Pokémon ready for the match. Find out in _The Trip to Kikyou City_.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: Kikyou City –

Almost There

"Spearow, peck attack," ordered Kamon.

"Pidgey, _quick attack_!" said Hiroki.

Pidgey speedily went towards Spearow, but Spearow's peck smashed into Pidgey. The impact of Pidgey on Spearow's beak harmed Spearow.

"Return!" The two recalled their Pokémon.

Kamon and Hiroki were continuing their journey to Kikyou City, where they hoped to achieve their first Pokémon badge, but little did they know that trouble was on the way.

Kamon smiled happily. _Down to one Pokémon_, he thought. _Perfect!_ "Alright, let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

"Prepare to attack, Waninoko," said Hiroki.

Both trainers pointed at the other, ordering their first Pokémon to attack. But they weren't there.

Kamon noticed Hiroki looking around. "Hey, where's my Waninoko?"

Kamon shrugged. "Yeah, Hinoarashi disappeared too."

Both boys were looking for their Pokémon. Kamon began to wander off when he stepped into a clearing and saw Hinoarashi and Waninoko, with a man next to them, playing with each other next to strange plant. "Hiroki! I think I found them!"

Kamon bent down and picked up Hinoarashi. "Oh, how are you Hinoarashi."

"Shi!" replied Hinoarashi happily.

Hiroki emerged not too soon later and picked up Waninoko. "Wani, what were ya doing here? Why'd you wander off?"

"Wan!" Kamon noticed Hiroki's Waninoko pointing to the plant.

"I believe your Pokémon were trying to get the nut out of my plant here," said the man next to the Pokémon and the plant. "I'm a hiker, but lately I've been pooped."

Kamon smirked. "We know how ya feel. We just got here from Wakaba Town."

The hiker sighed and looked down sadly. "If only I had some place to go. I've been waiting for my Spearow to return with the address of my niece. You see, I'm not from these parts."

"You're from the other continent, right?" asked Hiroki. "Where the Elite Trainer's are?"

"Yes," said the hiker. He glanced down at his plant. "This is a very rare plant, that produces a confuse-heal nut. It'll heal your Pokémon when its confused. Here, have some." The hiker gave the two kids some confuse-heal nuts. "If you ever find anyone with a Spearow that has a message with it, please deliver it to me right away."

"Excuse me," said Kamon. "But would you happen to know which way it is to Kikyou City? Me, my Pokémon, and my . . . companion are heading that way the challenge the Kikyou City Gym Leader."

"So you're going to challenge Hayato, eh?" The hiker chuckled. "Good luck. You'll be needing it against his bird Pokémon."

Kamon and Hiroki glanced at each other, knowing no good could come of this. But Kamon was brave and willing to try. He stepped forward and said, "We can beat him, or at least I can." He picked up Hinoarashi. "Let's go Hinoarashi, we can beat those two to the gym!" Kamon darted down the path that led to Kikyou City.

Chapter Two: The Problem in Kikyou City

After racing into Kikyou City, Kamon decided he should fully heal his Pokémon before any battle.

Inside the center he handed the reddish-pinkish hair nurse his five Poké Balls and sat down and waited.

Kamon played around with Hinoarashi, looked up some of his Pokémon's attacks and future attacks in his Pokédex when Hiroki finally arrived.

"Well, look who's here," said Kamon, as Hiroki walked in.

"Oh, it's you," said Hiroki and he slowly stopped. He smirked and waved. "I didn't see you. How are you Hinoarashi?"

"Hin, hin," giggled Hinoarashi.

"Grrr," growled Kamon, turning an angry red. "That ain't funny." He glared at Hiroki in rage. "Finally got here, huh?"  
Hiroki started walking to the counter and handed the nurse the five Poké Balls. He turned back towards Kamon and asked, "So, are you ready to face Hayato?"

"Of course," said Kamon. "I just hope your Pokémon are ready."

****

After their Pokémon had been healed at the Pokémon Center, Kamon and Hiroki, with Hinoarashi and Waninoko at their sides, headed towards the Kikyou City Pokémon Gym, ready to earn their first badges. But when they arrived, the gym seemed totally empty.

"Look, there's nobody home," murmured Hiroki.

_Duh!_ Kamon thought. He then noticed as small sign and said, "Hey, maybe this will help us. It says, 'Attention all Pokémon trainer. All trainers who want to challenge me must wait until the problem in the Bellsprout Tower has been stopped. –Hayato."

"What problem in the Bellsprout Tower?" asked Hiroki.

"You haven't heard," said a new voice. A young boy stopped in front of them. "Some strange trainer has broken into the tower to try to capture or steal some Pokémon from the elders in the Bellsprout Tower."

"Wan, wan oko?" asked Waninoko Hiroki's Waninoko.

The boy held up one Poké Balls from his belt. "I'll join you! I can easily stop it. Actually, if I _do_ stop it, I'll probably be able to join them."

"Aren't you a little young to be an elder?" asked Hiroki.

"I want to join so I can be a Bellsprout Monk like the other elders, but they said I had to prove myself," said the boy. "And catch a Bellsprout, but I haven't yet."

Hiroki held up a Poké Ball. "You know, there are Bellsprout just outside of Kikyou City."

Kamon just let Hiroki sit back and make a fool of him. A Bellsprout wasn't that good of a capture.

"I already have six Pokémon," replied the boy. "And I don't want to give any of them away. I could never give away Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Oddish, Gloom, Chikolita, or Onix! And I can't deposit them, because I don't have a Pokédex." He held out his hand. "My name's Billy."

"Kamon," said Kamon.

"Hiroki," he introduced.

"Let's head to the Bellsprout Tower and stop that thieve," said Billy. "I'll lead you to it. It's in front of the school. Come on!"

Kamon sighed, and murmured, "I smell an adventure coming on."

Chapter Three: Hiroki's Plan

Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki, and Waninoko, with the boy named Billy in the lead, headed towards Kikyou City's Bellsprout Tower. It was the home to monks that trained as grass trainers, and was respected in the city. But as they arrived, the group found police staking out the area.

"Excuse me," said Billy as the group headed towards the entrance. "We're trying to get into the Bellsprout Tower to try to stop this thieve."

One of the policemen glared at the boys. "Yeah right. For all we know, you're allies to the thieve and are just trying to distract us."

Suddenly, a smile slowly spread across Hiroki's face. Hiroki turned towards Kamon and said, "Distraction, eh? Come on guys, I have a plan!"

It suddenly dawned to Kamon that he'd be a big part of it. "Oh no . . . no way am I gonna do a plan of yours!"

****

Hiroki's plan was to trick the police into going after Kamon, while Hiroki and Billy slipped into the tower to try to stop these strange Pokémon thieve.

In order to distract the police was all up to Kamon, which would just make this a bit more adventurous.

"Let's show 'em, Hoho!" Kamon threw a Poké Ball up into the air and out flew his owl Pokémon. "Hoho, create panic by flying around the police!"

"Ho, ho!" Hoho flew up into the air and began flying around distracting the police, but it wasn't anything worth dealing with.

Kamon sighed. "Maybe two birds would work better! Let's show 'em, Spearow!" He threw a second Poké Ball up into the air and out of the ball flew Spearow. "Fly around and help Hoho distract the police!"

When Spearow's eyes meet Hoho's there was a sudden silence, as the glared and stared at each other.

Kamon cleared his throat in rage, and the two bird-Pokémon began flying around like ordered. "Yeah, that's right! I'm in charge now." He took a deep breath and waited for the force to do something, but it wasn't working.

"Fine, fine." Kamon sighed. He glanced down at Hinoarashi. "Shall we?"  
"Hin no!" agreed Hinoarashi.

"Fire a shot of fire near one of the policemen," said Kamon. "Hinoarashi, ember attack!"

Hinoarashi inhaled a deep breath of air and shot a small blast of fire near one of the policemen, and all of the police people's eyes turned to Kamon.

"That got their attention." Kamon smiled brightly, but that smile slowly faded when he realized he was in deep trouble. "Gotta go!" Kamon darted off.

"Not so fast kid!" growled one of the police people. "Get them Growlithe, Itomaru!" He threw two Poké Balls onto the ground and appeared a small spider Pokémon, and a fire canine Pokémon.

Kamon stopped and smirked. "You think you can beat that Growlithe, Hinoarashi?"

"Hin o," said Hinoarashi.

"Of course you can." Kamon smirked. "And I'll use my own Itomaru against his! Let's show 'em, Itomaru!" Kamon threw the Poké Ball onto the ground and out crawled out his Poké Ball. "Itomaru, get that other Itomaru with your string shot attack!"

"It!" growled Itomaru. The spider Pokémon turned around and used his poison sting on Kamon.

"Ow!" howled Kamon. "Itomaru, return." Kamon sighed as Itomaru was recalled into his Poké Ball. "Maybe I shouldn't have trade my Caterpie for my Itomaru at the Pokémon Center. Oh well. I have another idea. Let's show 'em, Geodude!"

Chapter Four: The Plan Continues

Kamon Poké Ball hit the ground and released the rock Pokémon from his ball. "Geo _dude_!"

"Your Pokémon can't beat the police force's best," growled the policeman.

"Growl!" agreed Growlithe.

"It!" growled the police's Itomaru.

"Hinoarashi, ember attack!" ordered Kamon. "Geodude, tackle attack _now_."

"Itomaru, string shot," commanded the policeman. "Growlithe, bite attack!"

"_Hin_!" Hinoarashi darted at Itomaru and shot a blast of fire at the spider. The ember attack ignited the spider, and the Itomaru ran around in circles in pain.

"Growl!" growled Growlithe. The dog Pokémon leaped at Geodude, opening its jaw wide.

"Dude!" Geodude tackled Growlithe in the face. When the dog did use the bit, one of Growlithe's teeth chipped.

"Geodude, rock throw," said Kamon.

Geodude hurled himself that Growlithe, slamming into the injured.

The policeman frowned. "Itomaru, Growlithe, return." He glared at Kamon. "You're not getting away that easily thieve!"

"Why do you think I'm a thieve!" Kamon thought about it for a second. "Right, it's because Hinoarashi almost hit you with that blast of fire . . . it was an accident!"

"Hin no ar a _shi_!" agreed Hinoarashi.

"What a pathetic lie," muttered the police officer.

Kamon sighed. "I trued, oh well. Hinoarashi, smokescreen!"

"Shi, _shi_!" Hinoarashi opened his mouth and smoke started pouring out of it. It covered the area, blinding the officers.

"Geodude, return!" Kamon quickly recalled Geodude and picked up Hinoarashi. He darted towards the entrance of the Bellsprout Tower and suddenly remembered Hoho and Spearow. "Yeah, I guess I should blow away the smoke. All right guys, whirlwind the smoke away!"

"Spear!" agreed Spearow.

"Ho, ho," said Hoho.

The two birds flapped their wings and blew away the smoke, so the police officers could see.

"Spearow, Hoho, return now!" said Kamon. "Let's catch up to Hiroki and Billy."

****

Kamon, holding Hinoarashi in his arms, walked up the tower, at first not knowing where to go. But pretty soon, Kamon heard a battle going, and was guessing it was probably Hiroki and Billy.

Kamon darted up a set of stairs, and on the other side of the room was Hiroki battling, what Kamon guessed was, a Bellsprout Monk. The monk was using a Hoho and Hiroki was using his Waninoko.

"Tackle attack," said the monk.

"Scratch it now!" said Hiroki.

Hoho went down to try to tackle Waninoko, but he ended up scratching the owl.

"Give it a bite to scare it away!" said Hiroki.

"Wan!" The crocodile bit Hoho and the owl quickly passed out.

"Hoho, return," said the monk. "You aren't a thieve, or else you and your friend would have stole my Pokémon." Then he stopped and smirked. "Though, your Pokémon could use some training."

This felt like a perfect time to enter. "Yeah," said Kamon. "I just got here and saw Waninoko finish it off." Kamon chuckled. "Redeiba's ignoring you, huh? So is my Itomaru."

"Maybe we weren't cut out to be bug Pokémon trainers," muttered Hiroki. "Bellsprout, Redeiba, return!"

Billy turned towards a set of staircase. "This should lead us to the top.

Chapter Five: The Return of Takashi

The monk pointed the gang in the right direction, so they could hurry up and stop this big problem. Hiroki recalled Redeiba and Bellsprout before they headed up. And, surprisingly, Billy didn't recall Onix. Maybe she was scaring the other Pokémon away.

When they reached the top level, the group saw several monks trying to hide from something on the other side of the swaying pillar.

Everyone darted over to the monks.

"What's wrong, what happened here?" asked Kamon, to one of the monks.

But the monk didn't have time to answer, because another voice answered for him. "I'm what's wrong."

Kamon and Hiroki turned around and saw the evil Takashi, the thieve that had stolen Professor Utsugi's Chikolita, standing in front of the pillar. At her sides was that Chikolita, plus a new Rattata.

"I see you've been collecting," Kamon sneered.

"Get out of my way boys," growled Takashi. "I'm in the middle of some business. The big-bad elder here won't give me his Gastly, so I may just have to hurt him."

"Not on my watch," growled Billy. "Go Onix, rock throw attack!"

_Oh no_, thought Kamon.

The Onix disobeyed Billy, for some strange reason. Instead of hurling itself at Rattata and Chikolita, performing her rock throw attack, it went straight for Chikolita.

Takashi rolled her eyes. "You can stop that stop rock Pokémon. Razor leaf, now."

"Chi ka!" Chikolita swayed her head and two leafs went straight for Onix. The two leafs slashed the giant rock serpent, and she fell to the ground.

"If only you'd listen to me," said Billy with a sigh. He held out a Poké Ball. "Onix, return."

"Looks like it's our turn," said Kamon. He smirked "Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!"

"Prepare to attack, Waninoko," said Hiroki.

"Chikolita, Rattata, I choose you!" growled Takashi

"Waninoko, water gun," said Hiroki. "Blast that rat."

"Razor leaf, now," commanded Takashi. "Hyper fang attack."

"Okay Hinoarashi, burn those leafs," ordered Kamon. He knew they could easily beat a Chikolita and a Rattata.

"_Rat_!" Rattata leaped at Waninoko, baring her teeth.

"Wan in . . . oko!" Hiroki's Waninoko used the water gun and slammed Rattata into the wall.

"Chik ka!" Chikolita shook her head again and sent two leafs at Hinoarashi.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi's duel ember attacks burnt Chikolita's two leafs, then Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at Chikolita and ignited the plant Pokémon

"Yeah, we saved the day!" cheered Hiroki and Kamon.

Chapter Six: The Reward

"Not yet you didn't," growled Takashi. She suddenly lurked at one of the monks and picked him up by the neck. "Let me have your Gastly, or your days are numbered." She glared at Hiroki and Kamon. "And if you two clowns even command your Pokémon to move, he dies, got that."

"Okay," said Hiroki, Kamon, and Billy.

"Rattata, get Gastly's Poké Ball from this monk," ordered Takashi.

"Rat ta!" Rattata leaped at the monk's rob and snatched the Poké Ball from him. The rat walked over to Takashi and handed her the Poké Ball.

"Good," said Takashi. "I choose you, Gastly!" She threw the Poké Ball high up into the air and a Gastly appeared in front of her. "Gastly, I, Takashi, am your new trainer now. I order you to teleport me and my Pokémon out of here now!"

"Gastly," agreed Gastly. "Gas!" Gastly quickly teleported Takashi, Chikolita, and Rattata away from the tower.

The head monk walked over to Hiroki, Kamon, and Billy. "You three let her steal my Gastly! But not too worry, you did drive her away, and I am thankful for that. So, I will award you this." He handed Hiroki and Kamon a small device. "This is a hidden machine. Insert it in your Pokédex and it'll teach your Pokémon this special attack. You can also use technical machines the same way too, except hidden machines can be used more than once. This is the hidden machine flash. It'll brighten up your day when you're in a dark cave."

"Cool!" said Hiroki and Kamon.

"And Billy, you always had to skill to be one of us, except for the ignorant Onix," said the monk. "Plus, you don't have a Bellsprout."

"I'll trade you my Bellsprout for your Onix," said Hiroki. "You'll be needing it more than I, since Bellsprout doesn't even listen to me."

"This will be a good trade for you both," said the monk. "Rock Pokémon are strong against flying, which is what Hayato, our gym leader, uses."

Hiroki gasped. "The gym! I totally forgot!" He and Billy quickly switched Pokémon and he dashed out.

"Hiroki, I'm gonna stay here for awhile to try to capture a Gastly!" shouted Kamon. "Good luck!" Then Kamon turned towards one of the monks. "It would be an absolute honor if I could possible try to catch a Ghastly in your Bellsprout Tower."

The monk nodded. "Since you stopped Takashi from taking my life, it would be _my_ honor if you caught your Ghastly here."

Then Kamon frowned when he realized, _Hey! You don't have an extra Poké Ball!_ "I know this is asking a little much from you, Mr. Monk, sir, but do you have a spare Poké Ball I could borrow."

"Here." Billy tossed Kamon an empty Poké Ball. "Have fun hunting."

****

It took Kamon and Hinoarashi awhile to find the ghost Pokémon, Ghastly, but they eventually found her.

Kamon yawned. "It's getting late. Maybe we should find her tomorrow night."

"Hin ar-" Hinoarashi was suddenly cut off when a giant head appeared in front of the group.

"Ghastly!" growled the ghost Pokémon.

"Found it! Let's go," said Kamon. He grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it onto the ground. "Let's show 'em, Rattata!"

"Rat!" growled Rattata.

"Rattata, quick attack," ordered Kamon.

"Rat! Rattata leaped at Ghastly. But when trying to attack the ghost, Rattata leaped right through Ghastly.

Kamon sighed. "Rattata, return." He recalled Rattata and quickly pulled out Geodude's Poké Ball. "Go Geodude! Rock throw." Geodude's Poké Ball hurled through the air and rock Pokémon appeared from it.

"Geo!" Geodude hurled himself at Ghastly, badly damaging the ghost Pokémon.

"Ghastly gas," growled Ghastly. The ghost Pokémon licked Geodude, and quickly paralyzed the rock.

"Return!" ordered Kamon. "Hinoarashi, _ember_!"

"_Shi_!" Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at Ghastly, and the ghost ignited on fire.

"Poké Ball, go!" Kamon threw the new Poké Ball at Ghastly and the ghost entered the Poké Ball. The ball shook around then stopped. Kamon picked it up and jumped with joy. "I caught Ghastly!"

Chapter Seven: The Challenge of Hayato

After capturing Ghastly, and her Poké Ball teleported off, Kamon went to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon for his big battle for the badge.

As soon as all of Kamon's Pokémon were fully healed, Kamon headed straight for Kikyou City's gym. As he arrived, he saw Hiroki beginning to leave the gym. Hiroki shouted, "Hey Kamon. What's up?"

Holding Hinoarashi in his arms, Kamon shouted, "We're here to challenge Hayato. We'll win, unlike you."

Then, a really big surprise, Hiroki held up what looked like a badge. "Me and Waninoko won, actually. With Pokémon like Hinoarashi, you may not win. But, I might as well watch."

So Kamon, Hinoarashi, and Hiroki entered the Kikyou City Gym, where Kamon hoped to win a badge.

It was very dark in the gym. Kamon could barely see anything. Suddenly, lights turned on which were lighting, what seemed to be, the path to the main arena.

Kamon put Hinoarashi down and walked down the path towards the main arena, with a smirking Hiroki behind him. Did his fellow trainer know something about that battle he didn't?

When they reached the main arena, Kamon saw a boy on the back of what seemed to be a giant Pidgey, or a fully evolved Pidgey.

"Do you like my Pidgeot?" asked the boy. He hoped off his Pokémon. "I won't be using my Pidgeot in the battle, don't worry. I am Hayato, of the Kikyou City Gym." He glanced at Hiroki. "Ah, so you told a friend, huh Hiroki."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "It's his first battle too. Tell him what you told me."

Hayato nodded. "Since this is your first gym battle, I'll explain the rules. If you win, you'll be awarded the Wind Badge, an official Jolt League Badge. In the Jolt League, you must earn eight of the badges to qualify in the league games. In each gym, the different trainers will set a number of Pokémon you will use in the match. At my gym, we use two Pokémon each."

"Okay," said Kamon. _A rock Pokémon and Hinoarashi should be enough to finish off his bird Pokémon_. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let the match begin!" ordered Hayato. "Go Pidgey!" Hayato threw a Poké Ball high up into the sky and out flew a small bird.

"This should be easy," muttered Kamon. He grabbed Geodude's Poké Ball and threw it onto the ground. "Let's show 'em, _Geodude_!"

Geodude appeared from his Poké Ball, hovering on the ground.

"Geodude, rock throw attack," commanded Kamon.

"**Dude**!" Geodude hurled himself at Hayato's Pidgey, but his bird was swift and agile, and dodged the attack.

"Quick attack," said Hayato.

Before Geodude even hit the wall, Pidgey got behind the rock Pokémon. Using his quick attack, Pidgey slammed into Geodude.

"Geo!" cried Geodude as he quickly slammed into the wall. "Dude . . ." Geodude slowly slid down the wall.

"This isn't going to be easy," murmured Kamon.

Chapter Eight: The Battle Continues

"Gust attack," ordered Hayato.

"Defense curl!" ordered Kamon.

Pidgey created a deadly tornado, by spinning around Geodude, and the gust was so strong it lifted Geodude up into the air.

Luckily, Geodude was curled up into a ball, so when the rock Pokémon slammed into the wall he wasn't hurt that badly.

"Sand attack," said Hayato.

Hayato circled around the arena, creating a sandstorm, blinding Geodude.

"Rock throw!" ordered Kamon.

Geodude hurled himself at Pidgey again, but because of the large sand attack it was impossible for Geodude to see where he was attacking. He missed every time.

"Mud attack," ordered Hayato.

Pidgey dived down and grabbed dirt from the arena. Pidgey hovered over Geodude and dropped the dirt on the Pokémon, dropping it hard on Geodude.

"Now, finish it off, tackle attack," ordered Hayato.

Pidgey dived down at Geodude, ready to knock him out when Kamon got an idea.

"Grab onto Pidgey's talon!" ordered Kamon.

Pidgey shot through the sand and went straight towards Geodude. Geodude dived out of the way, then grabbed Pidgey's talons.

"Now, self destruct," said Kamon.

"Geo . . ." Geodude began to glow a bright white and then exploded.

When the smoke cleared from the explosion, both Geodude and Pidgey had fainted.

"Pidgey, return," ordered Hayato.

"You too, Geodude, return." Kamon recalled his rock Pokémon.

"Alright, go Pidgeotto!" Hayato he threw a Poké Ball up high into the air.

"Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" said Kamon. He pointed at Pidgeotto. "Go!"

"No!" Hinoarashi leaped forward. "Hin, hin, hino!"

"Pidgeotto, quick attack," ordered Hayato.

Kamon smirked. "Hinoarashi, _leer_!"

"Pidge _ot_!" Pidgeotto quickly dived down towards Hinoarashi.

"Hin _no_!" growled Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi's eyes lit up and stared at Pidgeotto. The bird Pokémon slowed down in fear.

"Now, quick attack," ordered Kamon.

"_Shi_!" Hinoarashi leaped at the frozen Pidgeotto and slammed into the bird.

"Ember attack," commanded Kamon.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "You can't defeat by Pidgeotto that easily. Pidgeotto, dive out of the way and get ready for a mud attack!"

"Hin!" Hinoarashi shot a small blast of fire at Pidgeotto, trying to fry the bird, but the attack missed.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeotto then grabbed dirt in his talons and hovered above Hinoarashi. Pidgeotto dropped the dirt right on Hinoarashi's flame.

Chapter Nine: Who Will Win?

"Hinoarashi!" cried Kamon.

Hinoarashi seemed to flinch in pain, as the fire Pokémon slowly lowered himself down in pain.

"Hinoarashi, smokescreen attack, now!" ordered Kamon.

"Hin," wheezed Hinoarashi. The flame Pokémon opened his mouth and shot smoke all around the arena.

"Blow away the smoke with your whirlwind attack," ordered Hayato. Hayato smirked. "Don't try any diversions. I've been a bird trainer for awhile now."

"Ot! Ot! Ot!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings, blowing away the smoke.

"Pidgeotto, quick attack," ordered Hayato.

"Dodge!" ordered Kamon.

Pidgeotto dived at Kamon's Hinoarashi, but the speedy flame type Pokémon jumped out of the way. Pidgeotto again tried to use the quick attack, but Hinoarashi kept on dodging it.

"You won't be able to get away in a sandstorm," growled Hayato. "Pidgeotto, sand attack _now_!"

Pidgeotto circled around Hinoarashi, creating a deadly sandstorm, making it impossible for Hinoarashi to see anything.

"Quick attack," ordered Hayato.

"Hin," whined Hinoarashi. He bent down, and covered his head with his hands in fear. "Hin o!"

Pidgeotto dived down from above and slammed into Hinoarashi.

"No!" cried Kamon. "Hinoarashi, no!"

"No way to get out now," said Hayato. "Another quick attack."

An idea suddenly dawned to Kamon. "I know, _smokescreen_! Now neither of us can see!"

"No!" Hinoarashi shot smoke all around the area, and then right at Pidgeotto's face, blinding the giant bird.

Kamon smirked. "You'll have to whirlwind it away in order to see."

Hayato frowned, then a smile slowly dawned on his face. "Fine. Pidgeotto, gust attack now!"

Pidgeotto circled around the sand and smoke storm, with Hinoarashi in the middle of it, and blew away the dust out sight, along with Hinoarashi. Hinoarashi was slammed against the wall.

_I have it_, Kamon thought. _The perfect plan_! "Smokescreen!"

Hinoarashi slowly got up and blew smoke onto the arena again.

"Whirlwind," ordered Hayato.

But before Pidgeotto could do barely anything, Kamon yelled, "Hinoarashi, use the walls to bounce up high and then use a quick attack!"

"Hin, hin, hin, hin no!" Hinoarashi darted towards the wall and leaped up onto it. Then, the flame Pokémon bounced off the wall and slammed into Pidgeotto.

The bird Pokémon was stunned by Hinoarashi's surprise move.

"Don't just hover there! Tackle attack," ordered Hayato.

"Leer!" shouted Kamon.

Hinoarashi's eyes flashed with light again, slowing down Pidgeotto.

"Ember attack!" ordered Kamon.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi shot a small blast of fire at Pidgeotto, and hit the bird. Direct hit.

"Wing attack!" ordered Hayato.

Kamon smirked. "Hinoarashi, finish it off! Quick attack!"

"Hin _no_!" Hinoarashi quickly leaped into the air and slammed into Pidgeotto in the gut. This blow knocked out Pidgeotto.

"Ot!" moaned Pidgeotto, as the bird Pokémon fell to the ground.

Hayato nodded. "Pidgeotto, return!"

Kamon jumped up victoriously. "Yeah! I won!"

"Hin, hin!" cheered Hinoarashi.

Kamon rushed and picked up Hinoarashi, dancing around in joy.

Hayato whipped out a small badge, shaped like a Pidgeot using a quick attack. "As proof of your victory over me in the Kikyou City Gym, I give you're the Wind Badge." Hayato tossed Kamon the badge.

As soon as Kamon caught the badge, he jumped with joy. "Yeah! I have the Wind Badge!"

****

After his victory over Hayato at the Kikyou City Gym, Kamon, Hinoarashi, and their friends head west towards a small palace inhabited by strange Pokémon. What will happen? Find out in _The Mysterious Pokémon_.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Quick Introduction

Totodile! Chikorita! Ho-Oh! All these name's ar arriving so fast. That's right. The English names of our beloved G/S Pokémon are coming, and coming soon! Within months, we'll have all 100 new names. But until then, us Pokémon Gold and Silver series have a problem: Parts of our names would be in English, and most would be in Japanese. Due to this, I will be keeping the Japanese names (Yay! I like Hinoarashi and Waninoko anyway) until all 100 new names are officially announced. Meanwhile, only Marril, Snubbull (or Snubble), and Slowking will be the main names that'll be aired (they are the names that will be revealed on television already, Slowking will be in the new movie this summer). There may be a few others, I'm not sure. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter One: Egg of the Pokémon

Kamon picked up Hinoarashi, and with Hiroki at his side, he headed out of the door of the Kikyou City Gym.

Last time, Kamon and Hinoarashi had proven themselves Hayato, the Kikyou City Gym Leader, and earned the Wing Badge (NOTE: In the last book I called it Win_d_ Badge, my mistake). Now he, Hinoarashi, and Hiroki were heading to the Pokémon Center to get the Pokémon all patched up.

Soon the trio entered the Pokémon Center. Kamon put Geodude's Poké Ball down on the counter, and Hiroki put Waninoko and Onix's Poké Ball on the counter. Hiroki said to the nurse, "We just came from the gym, will you heal our Pokémon?"

There was a small tug from down below. Kamon looked down and saw that Hinoarashi was also pooped out from the battle. So he brought up Hinoarashi and put him on the counter. "And Hinoarashi too please."

"Of course," said the nurse. Then she did something odd. The nurse stood on her tiptoes and looked behind them. "Are you two Kamon and Hiroki, from Wakaba Town?"

"Yeah," answered both boys.

"This man was looking for you two. In fact, he's still here," said the nurse. "He's sitting right over there." The nurse then pointed back towards the wall where one of Professor Utsugi's aids sat. It was in fact the aid that had watched them battle the first time back home.

The two walked over to the scientist's aid and quickly asked, "Did you come from Wakaba Town?"

"Yes!" cried the scientist with joy. "Kamon! Hiroki! How are you two!"

"Good," they slowly both answered. "Um, why are you here?"

"Oh! Well, the professor meant for you not only to see Professor Oak and his friend to get your Pokédex but _also_ get these two eggs Oak was studying," answered the aid. "Since they are soon to hatch, they would probably be best in the hands of two new trainers such as yourselves." Then, the young scientist showed the two boys the two eggs, which had similar markings on the eggs. "You'll need to transport one of your Pokémon back to Professor Utsugi in order to carry it around."

"Won't be too hard," said Hiroki. "Redeiba's been giving me trouble."

"Yeah," murmured Kamon. "And my Itomaru's been bugging me too."

After Hiroki sent Redeiba back to Professor Utsugi, Kamon said his good-bye to Itomaru.

Kamon took Itomaru's Poké Ball from his belt then looked up at it. "Well Itomaru, you've been a pain. Maybe the professor can straighten you out a bit." Kamon flipped open his Pokédex and pressed several buttons. "Bye-bye Itomaru." Itomaru's Poké Ball quickly teleported back to Professor Utsugi's lab.

After the dramatic good-bye, the aid handed Kamon and Hiroki the two eggs.

A simple question dawned to Kamon. "What's in them?" asked Kamon.

"We aren't sure," he answered. "These don't look like Pichu eggs or Bubbi eggs, and we can't find many of these patterns on any Pokémon. We're looking into it. Oh yes! I bumped into somebody Wednesday-"

"Two days ago," interrupted Hiroki.

" . . . Yeah, whatever, two days ago," said the aid. The young scientist quickly revealed two bracelets, with an odd symbol on both of them. "A trainer gave these to me. It is said to power-up normal type Pokémon, like Otachi, Rattata, Pidgey, etc."

Kamon quickly received the bracelet and looked at it.

"Hey," said Hiroki, "this is the Japanese symbol for normal. It must be able to power up normal type Pokémon."

The scientist smiled brightly and proudly at Hiroki. "Also, Utsugi was wonder if you wanted to upgrade your Pokédex."

"Yeah! New information on Pokémon's always good," said Hiroki.

"Corny," mumbled Kamon, rolling his eyes.

Kamon didn't notice Hiroki glaring at him.

"Head west of Kikyou City where a small lab and strange ruins lay," explained the aid. "There you shall find the scientist who will give you the Zukan Upgrade. I must return home." The young scientist turned and around and headed for the door. "Farewell."

Chapter Two: And the Journey Continues

As soon as Hinoarashi, Geodude, Waninoko, and Onix were healed and returned to their owners, both trainers decided they should head out to the lab on the west exit of Kikyou City.

On the way there, Kamon, like Hiroki was carrying his newly acquired egg, noticed a Pokémon mart not too far ahead of them. He picked up Hinoarashi, and stopped Hiroki and Waninoko. "We need Poké Balls and potions."

With the great advice from the great Pokémon trainer, the duo of trainers, duo of Pokémon, and the duo of eggs headed into the Pokémon mart.

As Kamon walked in, he saw tons of busy shoppers buying potions, heals, power-ups, and many other things. Kamon was almost in awe, but then realized that none of this stuff was for him.

He turned to Hiroki, who was just walking in. "Maybe we should separate," suggested Kamon.

Hiroki nodded, and he and Waninoko walked away.

Kamon and Hinoarashi walked up and down aisles, looking for everything they needed.

"What do we need Hinoarashi?" Kamon bent down and asked the small flame Pokémon.

"Hin! Hin, hino," answered Hinoarashi.

"Poké Balls and burn heal," repeated Kamon. "And we'll be needing potion too. Don't want to get you and the others too tired out too quickly, right?"

"Hin, _hin_!" agreed Hinoarashi.

Kamon quickly gathered ten Poké Balls, some burn heal, and five bottles of potion, and headed towards the counter. When he reached it, there was a _long_ line. At the front was Hiroki and Waninoko.

"They'll get ahead of me!" cried Kamon. He frowned and looked down at the ground. "Maybe he won't notice me."

Kamon watched Hiroki, as he was about to leave. As Hiroki was exiting, he glanced towards the back of the line and saw Kamon and Hinoarashi. Hiroki was smiling as he was exiting. "Looks like I get the head start this time!" He quickly darted out.

****

After Kamon and Hinoarashi paid for their potions, heals, and balls, the duo exited the mart, and then headed out of Kikyou City.

"It's just typical of Hiroki to run ahead of us," grumbled Kamon, as he and his Pokémon were exiting the city. He picked up Hinoarashi. "Maybe it's time we get a running start!" Kamon then darted out of the city and down the path.

Within minutes, Kamon passed by several people, ignoring what they had to say since Kamon was falling behind.

But it turned out Kamon had gone _too_ far west, when he head a grove with tons of trees blocking the path. Kamon tried to slip by one, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid tree," grumbled Kamon. "Now I'll never get to the lab."

"You're looking for the lab right outside of the Annon Ruins?" asked a man, was resting by the trees. "Because if you are, you're heading the wrong way."

Kamon turned to the man. "I am?"

"This path to Enju City is blocked off," explained the man. "You have to go down to Hiwada Town then upward to Kogane City before you can reach Enju City."

"Which way is it to the lab?" asked Kamon.

The man pointed south towards a small, rocky, path. "That way to the lab and to the ruins."

Kamon smiled and started running towards the lab. He shouted back towards the man, "Thanks for the help!"

"Hope you catch an Annon!" replied the man.

_What's an Annon?_ Kamon wondered to himself.

Chapter Three: Problems

Kamon stopped running and put Hinoarashi down as soon as he entered the rocky area. There, not too far ahead of him, was a cave entrance. As Kamon continued walking there appeared another cave entrance behind a small building. There were two small lakes, one behind the first cave Kamon saw and the second in front of the small building.

"This must be the lab," said Kamon to Hinoarashi, pointed to the small building. "But I bet Hiroki already found it."

Kamon and Hinoarashi entered the lab and there sat Hiroki, holding Waninoko, and two scientists. Hiroki wasn't looking too happy.

"Who are you?" growled both scientists.

"I'm Kamon from Wakaba Town," introduced Kamon. He held out Hinoarashi. "And this is one of Professor Utsugi's Pokémon that he gave to me, Hinoarashi." He whipped out his Pokédex. "I am here for the Pokédex Zukan Upgrade."

"Not another one," grumbled the first scientist. "We always make a deal with people who want the Zukan Upgrade."

"You need to show us three different kinds of Annon before we can do so," explained the second scientist.

Kamon shrugged. "No problem. But what's an Annon?"

"Let me explain." Hiroki stood up. "Annon is probably going to be the first psychic Pokémon we see around here, but it can only use one attack which is a normal-type attack. The ruins around here are filled with Annon, though it is rumored that there are 26 different kinds of Annon, which is why these scientists created the Zukan Upgrade. It takes notes on Annon."

"It's an Annon Pokédex?" asked Kamon.

"If you want to become a _true_ Pokémon Master, maybe you can unlock all 26 different Annon, but even _we_ can't do that!" said the scientist. "But there are at leas three different types of Annon floating around."

"Different types?" asked Kamon.

"All Annon come in the shape of the english alphabet," explained the second scientist. "When an Annon is in a certain shape, it'll mean it's in a certain mood. Sometimes it'll be happy, sometimes it'll be sad. The Annon Pokédex records all of this."

"Cool! I can catch at least three Annon!" cheered Kamon.

"Shi, _shi_!" agreed Hinoarashi.

"But there's a problem," said the first scientist. "Our third member of our group has disappeared into the Annon Ruins. Without him, we can not perform the Zukan Upgrade. So we're sorry."

"Yeah, sorry," mumbled Hiroki.

Kamon snorted. "I don't think a little problem like that's going to stop us! No way! I'm going into those Annon Ruins and finding your friend!"

"It may be dangerous," warned the scientist.

"It may?" murmured Kamon. Danger wasn't on his contract as a Pokémon Trainer.

"Ha!" laughed Hiroki. He jumped up, with Waninoko in his hands. "My Pokémon can easily face danger! Right Waninoko, Kamon?"

"Wan!" agreed Waninoko, nodding his head.

"Well, you know, I dunno," mumbled Kamon.

Hinoarashi nodded. "Hin, hino o ra _shi_!" Hinoarashi jumped up and down happily.

Kamon sighed. "If Hinoarashi wants to go, I'll go too!"

****

"Perfect," growled the lady into her cell phone. "We have two kids with a Hinoarashi and a Waninoko in the scientists' lab convincing them that they can rescue the third scientist from me."

The woman was calling from the entrance of a blocked off entrance to the Annon Ruins.

"Well don't mess it up, we don't want the boss on our case," replied a man's voice.

"Trust me, this thieve knows what to do," replied the lady.

Chapter Four: Takashi's Entrance

"It would be a good idea if you unlocked the second entrance into the cave," suggested the scientists. "The entrance is north of our lab."

"Why?" asked Kamon, picking up Hinoarashi and his newly acquired egg.

"Because if he is missing, then that would be the best place to start looking," said the first scientist.

"Plus the Annon could be trying to hide them," suggested the second scientist.

"Oh, okay," said Hiroki, picking up Waninoko and his egg. "We'll try there first."

Kamon, Hiroki, and their Pokémon headed out of the lab, but Hiroki stopped for a moment. "You know, if we're going up against a psychic Pokémon, then Zubat and his leech life would be a strong attack!" Hiroki pressed a few buttons on his Pokédex, switching Weedle for Zubat, and Zubat's Poké Ball soon appeared. "Prepare to attack, _Zubat_!"

The Poké Ball hurled threw the air and released Zubat.

"Maybe getting out a new Pokémon's a good idea." Kamon flipped open his Pokédex and a picture of Caterpie appeared on the screen. "Sorry Caterpie, but its Gastly's turn to come out." Kamon switched Caterpie for Gastly and tossed Gastly's Poké Ball up into the air. "Let's show 'em, Gastly!"

"Gas!" growled Gastly, as she appeared from her ball.

"Now let's head in," said Hiroki.

The two trainers and the four Pokémon entered the cave entrance. Pictures of strange letters with eyes on the tips of the letters.

"Hello!" said a lady's voice from the side of the entrance. "Welcome to the Annon Ruins puzzle game! May I be of some service to you?"

"Puzzle game?" repeated Hiroki.

The woman pointed to a small platform in the center of the cave. On the platform was a small, puzzle.

"A put the pieces together puzzle? Puh!" Kamon laughed loudly and noisily. "We can easily put it together, or at least _I_ can."

"I'm not sure, I could be underestimating you, but I doubt it." Suddenly the red-haired girl, who had stolen Professor Utsugi's Chikolita, walked into the entrance with the Chikolita and her Rattata.

"Takashi!" growled both boys.

"The Annon are mine!" growled Takashi. She glanced down at Rattata. "Take care of them. Rattata, I choose you!"

Hiroki glanced up at Zubat. "Prepare to attack, _Zubat_!"

Kamon turned his head towards Gastly. "Let's show 'em, Gastly!"

As the two against one battle began, the woman who was there slowly backed into the corner.

"Zubat, bite attack," ordered Hiroki.

"Lick," commanded Kamon.

Takashi smirked at her rivals. "Rattata, hyper fang attack."

Gastly headed straight towards Rattata, but as she tried licking the normal-type Pokémon, the ghost Pokémon went right through Rattata.

Rattata then leaped up and bit Zubat hard.

As the battle was occurring, another battle was happening. Chikolita had wandered towards Hinoarashi and Waninoko.

Chikolita sent two razor leafs towards Waninoko, but Hinoarashi's ember attack stopped the leafs by burning them.

"Chi ka!" Chikolita slammed into Hinoarashi, sending the flame Pokémon flying unto the platform. Chikolita turned towards Waninoko and swung her head, releasing two razor leafs.

"Wan!" cried Waninoko. He darted by the leafs, moving backwards to avoid Chikolita's attack.

As the battle was going on down below. Hinoarashi got up and turned towards the puzzle. He looked at it and began to put the puzzle pieces on the wall where they were suppose to fit in. Within minutes, the puzzle was almost down, only one piece remained.

The woman who was there before anyone had come smiled evilly. "Now I come in! Venonat, go!" She held out a Poké Ball, and a strange gnat like Pokémon appeared from the ball. "Stun spore!"

"Veno nat-nat!" Venonat jumped into the air sprayed its stun spore on everyone, including Kamon, Hiroki, and Takashi.

"Now, confusion! Send them flying towards the trap!" ordered the woman.

The Venonat used its psychic powers to lift the paralyzed group up and send them all flying towards the platform. There was a giant collision, knocking out a few people and Pokémon.

"Finish off the puzzle," ordered the woman.

Venonat lifted up the puzzle piece with its psychic powers and slowly brought it towards the missing piece's spot. When the puzzle was finished, the platform rumbled and the floor gave away . . .

Chapter Five: The Pokémon, Annon

"Did you finish the job?" asked a strange voice over the woman's telephone.

"Venonat was great," answered the woman. "I cannot defeat them and capture their Pokémon because the thieve Takashi is here."

"Takashi! The one who stole the Chikolita?" asked the strange voice. "Perfect, now we'll have a second mission. Return now, we must prepare our attack on Hiwada Town."

"Of course," said the woman. As she hung up the phone, she smirked and walked out of the entrance of the cave. "The resurrection has begun."

****

"Ugh, I feel horrible," mumbled Kamon, as he slowly came to. He awoke to Takashi and Hiroki's faces. "There's two things I don't want to wake up to in the morning time."

Kamon noticed Hinoarashi on his chest. Kamon smirked, happy since his flame Pokémon was already, but knocked out.

Suddenly, Hinoarashi came to. "_Hin_!" shouted Hinoarashi in pain. The flame Pokémon jumped up and sent a blast of fire at Kamon. Kamon's hair ignited in fire.

"Waninoko, water gun," ordered Hiroki.

"In o?" wondered Waninoko. He sprayed Kamon's head, putting out the fire.

"Three things," mumbled Kamon.

"Would you two just shut up!" growled Takashi. "If you haven't noticed, we're in an ancient Pokémon resting place. An underground palace."

"If it's a Pokémon resting place, then where are the Pokémon," questioned Hiroki.

Kamon looked around the palace. The whole area was filled with the strange, alphabet markings. "I feel like I'm in pre-school again."

"Gas," moaned Gastly weakly.

Kamon sighed. "Sorry about that. Gastly, return!"

"Rattata, return," ordered Takashi.

"Do it Zubat, return," said Hiroki.

The three popped out Pokémon were recalled into their Poké Balls.

"Now boys, we're going to have to work together to get out of this palace," explained Takashi. "You'll need to find an exit, or we'll end up being captured by these Annon."

Kamon glared at Takashi. "Why should we help you get out of the cave, you'll just probably cave us in."

Takashi thought for a moment. "True. I actually didn't _think_ of that. If I wanted to steal your Pokémon, I would have stolen your Zubat, Gastly, Hinoarashi, and Waninoko ages ago. You two seem to be a challenge, I won't steal from you. But we _will_ need each other to get out of here."

"Or that!" cried Hiroki.

Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki, Waninoko, Takashi, and Chikolita all turned around and saw strange shaped Pokémon hovering by. It was a floating eye, with a two lines sticking out of the top and bottom of its eyes, and two lines sticking out of the sides of its eyes. It was almost shaped in the letter E.

"Prepare to attack, _Waninoko_!" ordered Hiroki.

Waninoko leaped forward, ready to attack.

"An!" cried the Annon in terror.

"If it's a psychic Pokémon, then I'll use Waninoko's evil attack!" said Hiroki. "Waninoko, _bite attack_!"

Kamon rolled his eyes and sighed. "He doesn't have to explain everything."

Waninoko darted at the Annon and bit the small psychic Pokémon.

"An!" cried Annon. The one bite made it quickly faint.

"Poké Ball, _go_!" ordered Hiroki. He threw the Poké Ball at the passed out Annon on, lying on the ground. Annon entered the Poké Ball. It shook around for a moment, and then stopped. Hiroki held up the Poké Ball. "Yeah! I caught an Annon!"

Chapter Six: Annon Ambush

Both Kamon and Takashi slowly both began to clap, but swiftly stopped realizing it wasn't worth it.

"We're not here to capture Pokémon," reminded Kamon, "we're here to get that scientist."

"Right." Then, Hiroki turned towards Takashi. "How do we know you didn't do it? You know, capture the scientist?"

"We've already gone over this," explained Takashi. "You two need me to get out of here. I don't know anything about this scientist."

Hiroki smiled. "That's where Annon comes in! Prepare to attack, _Annon_!" Hiroki hurled the ball onto the ground and out floated the psychic Pokémon, Annon. "Annon, do you know where the other Annon may be holding a human prisoner."

"An on?" wondered Annon. "On, on! Annon no on."

"It doesn't know of any human being forced to stay here, but there is someone here," translated Hiroki.

"Lead the way Annon," directed Kamon.

Annon hovered towards the center of the ruins, followed by Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki, Waninoko, Takashi, and Chikolita.

In the center of the ruins, there was a giant space cleared out. There in the center of the ruins there were tons and tons of Annon surrounding one man.

"I don't think so!" growled Hiroki. "Annon, _return_!" Hiroki recalled Annon and quickly drew a Poké Ball. "Zubat, Waninoko, prepare to attack!" Hiroki threw the ball next to Waninoko out of the ball appeared Zubat next to Waninoko.

"Hiroki handles them, _I'll_ handle **you**!" growled Takashi.

Kamon turned around in confusion, but Takashi had already elbowed Kamon in the stomach. The hit made Kamon fall to the ground in pain.

"Hin, _hin_!" growled Hinoarashi. The flame Pokémon leaped to Kamon's defense.

"Chikolita, Rattata, Gastly, _go_!" ordered Takashi.

Kamon glared. "Hinoarashi . . . Spearow . . . Geodude . . . let's show 'em." Kamon held out two Poké Balls and out of the balls appeared Kamon's other two Pokémon next to Hinoarashi.

"Razor leaf, hyper fang, night shade!" ordered Takashi.

"Em . . ." But Kamon couldn't speak. He was in so much pain. He was defenseless without giving his Pokémon orders.

"Hin no," whined Hinoarashi.

Suddenly, the walls started moving. There were Annon hiding within the walls of the ruins, watching the group as the continued through the cave. And now they were coming towards Kamon's defense.

"I can easily capture these Annon!" growled Takashi. She quickly drew out a Poké Ball and threw it at one of the O shaped Annon. The Pokémon entered the ball and was quickly captured. "This should be a breeze!"

"I . . . I don't think so," replied Kamon.

Suddenly, the eyes of the Annon began to glow and small blasts show towards Takashi's Pokémon. The attack ended up hitting Chikolita and Rattata but passed right through Gastly.

"Annon's wake up power isn't effective against my Gastly!" sneered Takashi. "Gastly, you can defeat them all with one hit! Night shade!"

By now Kamon had managed to pull himself up. "Stop it Hinoarashi, ember attack now."

"Shi!" Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at Gastly, and the ghost Pokémon suddenly ignited with fire.

"Grrr, Chikolita, Rattata, Gastly, return!" ordered Takashi. Takashi drew a Poké Ball. "Annon, I choose you!"

Kamon smirked, "I'll show you how good a trainer I am!" He glanced at Spearow and Geodude. "All right guys, return!" He recalled the two Pokémon the fiddled around with his Pokédex. He then grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it at an Annon, capturing it. Then, Kamon threw the Poké Ball, "Let's show 'em, Annon!"

"Prepare to attack, Annon," ordered Hiroki, from behind Kamon.

The two Annon appeared in front of Takashi's Annon. Along with Kamon and Hiroki's Annon was nearly all of the Annon of the ruins.

"Fine, I can see where my help isn't wanted!" Takashi grabbed an escape rope from her pocket. She tossed it up towards an exit on the roof. She quickly climbed up it. "Oh! And keep the stupid Annon!"

Chapter Seven: Time to go Again

Kamon smirked at Hiroki and the other Annon. "All right, return!" Both trainers recalled their Annon.

Kamon turned towards Hiroki. "So, how did you save the scientist?"

"I didn't," answered Hiroki. "He came willingly, trying to understand the Annon a bit more."

"The boy's right," answered the scientist, who appeared from a crowd of Annon. "Why did you come? Are my superiors looking for me?"

"The other scientists?" answered Kamon.

"Yeah," answered the scientist. "I was trying to understand the Annon a bit better, so the Zukan Upgrade on the Pokédex would be perfect."

"Speaking of which," noted Hiroki, "you give Pokédex upgrades right. Including this 'Zukan Upgrade,' right?"

"I created it," replied the scientist. "Of course, I'll only give it to people who have captured three Annon."

Hiroki smirked and turned towards his, Kamon, and Takashi's Annon. "Like these Annon? Can we get the upgrade?"

The scientist nodded. "We'll have to return to my lab of course, but yes, yes you can. I'll be glad to."

Kamon glanced down at the fallen Poké Ball Takashi had dropped that had contained her Annon. Kamon picked it up and handed it to the scientist. "Here, keep an Annon for yourself."

The scientist smiled. "Thank you. Annon, return."

****

Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki, Waninoko, and their scientist friend eventually found a ground-level exit, the one that was in fact near the lab, and headed back to their friends home.

"You're back!" cried both scientists. The greeted their friend with giant hugs.

"Whoa! Hold your Horsea there," warned the scientist the duo had brought out of the ruin. As soon as the two other scientists got off of their friend, he explained he trip with the Annon. "And so, our next Zukan Upgrade will be better then ever."

"Speak of which!" reminded both trainers.

"Huh?" wondered the scientist. "Oh! Right! The Zukan Upgrade. Here, let me see your Pokédex."

Both boys handed the scientist their Pokédex and he walked over to a small machine. He inserted both Pokédex into the machine and there was some clicking and beeping. When the Pokédex were ejected out of the machine, the scientist handed the boys their Pokédex.

"Upgrade just for you," said the scientist. "There will now be the 'Annon Pokédex' to see what kind of mood your Annon's in."

"Thank you," said both trainers.

"Wan!" thanked Hiroki's Waninoko.

"Hin!" thanked Kamon's Hinoarashi.

"Which way is it to Hiwada Town?" asked Hiroki curiously. "We're heading there to get to Enju City."

Kamon turned towards Hiroki in confusion. "How did you know that?"

"Some guy told me when I was going to the wrong way to the lab," answered Hiroki. He rolled his eyes and turned them back to the scientists.

"Head east then south," answered the scientist.

"Thanks!" replied the two trainers as they left the lab.

As they were walking out, Hiroki mumbled, "Well, that was a pointless trip."

****

And Kamon and Hinoarashi's adventures continue when new Pokémon are to be captured and new friends are to be made. Check out episode 5, _The New Route_.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: Where to Now?

Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki, and Waninoko left their last destination (the Annon Palace research lab) and headed to their next destination. But where to now?

Kamon glanced around and yawned. "It's almost night, and tomorrow they were going to show some cool Saturday Morning Cartoons. I think we should head back to Kikyou City."

"You know, there's a Pokémon Center at the end of this route," Hiroki stupidly suggested. "We could try that. Every step we take, we're getting closer to Hiwada Town and our next gym challenge."

Kamon simply rolled his eyes. "Mellow-dramatic." Kamon picked up his Hinoarashi and was beginning to leave back towards Yoshino City when he saw a plant. He took the nut from the plant and decided to let his Pokédex check it out.

"A paralyze-heal nut," answered the Pokédex. "Will cure a Pokémon if paralyzed."

Then, Hiroki said something very enlightening. "You know, there _are_ wild Pokémon around here."

The thought made Kamon's head shoot up and turn around. "Really? Whoa! I could add to my collection! I could earn something, ya know, get a super, secret, Pokémon that no one else can find."

"I want to see a few Pokémon before night fall," said Hiroki. "Have a selection of Pokémon. Night and day."

"Right . . ." Hiroki was beginning to sound very odd. Kamon was almost scared. Hiroki had said "night and day" and that didn't sound like Hiroki. Maybe that's because he had recently defeated a gym leader and gotten Annon. "Let's go, to the next route!" He turned to Kamon. "Which route is this?"

"We're on our way, to route 32," answered Hiroki.

Hiroki, too, picked up Waninoko, and Kamon and Hiroki headed down the path that led to route 32.

As they were walking away, three mysterious trainers were following them up in the trees . . .

****

"Welcome to route 32," said a man, Kamon and Hiroki walked by.

"We don't want anything," replied Kamon simply, as the two continued on.

Then Kamon heard the man sighed. "All ways thinking I'm gonna sell something." Kamon turned around and saw the man look down at the ground. "I use to be a stubborn trainer like you. It was just me and Venusaur . . . but that was awhile ago. I even created a Sun-Tanning Seed, just for it." Then the man stood tall. "Venusaur was lucky enough to wear one of the Type Power-Ups."

"Type Power-Ups?" Kamon saw Hiroki pull out some sort of belt.

"Yes," answered the man. "There's a power-up for every different type of Pokémon." He looked out into route 32 where they were headed. "This would seem like the perfect place to catch some more Pokémon for you collections." Then the man looked at Waninoko and Hinoarashi. "Plus, your Pokémon could win enough battles here they could evolve into their next forms."

"Their evolved forms?" wondered Kamon, whipping out his Pokédex.

"Magumarashi," answered the Pokédex, "the firestorm Pokémon. In addition to some piping-hot haunches, Magumarashi's got a kickin' mohawk of flame to rock with, Pokémon-style. The evolved form of Hinoarashi, Magumarashi is – not surprisingly – a lot like Charmeleon in many respects." [Brought to you by March edition of _Expert Gamer_.]

"Though, you should be expecting your Hinoarashi to evolve into Magumarashi first, then Waninoko should evolve into Arigeitsu," said the man. The man handed both trainers Sun-Tanning Seeds. "Good luck on your journey through route 32."

"Thanks," said both trainers, as Kamon and Hiroki continued down the path to route 32.

Chapter Two: Beat Bellsprout

Kamon, Hinoarashi, Hiroki, and Waninoko continued down route 32's path, when Hiroki noted something ahead of them.

"Look! It's a group of Bellsprout," he said. He stopped for a moment then replied, "And . . . another Pokémon."

This seemed like the perfect time for Kamon to exam this Pokémon with his Pokédex. This particular Pokémon was small and pink, with long green leafs coming out of it, almost like they were wings.

"Popokko," answered Kamon's Pokédex, "the flying grass Pokémon. Popokko may appear to be weak as it starts off, but once it grows and evolves Popokko will become incredibly strong, since it's the only flying plant Pokémon besides its evolved forms."

Kamon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then I don't think it's worth catching right now," replied Kamon. But then his eyes locked onto the several Bellsprout. "Though, I may be able to tame the Bellsprout. Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi."

"Prepare to attack, Waninoko," ordered Hiroki.

The two starting Pokémon appeared before their trainers.

"Waninoko, aim your water gun at one of those Popokko!" Hiroki had ordered. He wasn't even going after the tough Bellsprout.

But Kamon was. "Aim at all of them! Hinoarashi, ember attack!" ordered Kamon.

Waninoko's water sent the Popokko rolling away.

"Hin!" The firestorm Pokémon ignited the whole herd of Bellsprout on fire with Hinoarashi's ember attack and they all rushed away.

"See you later!" said Kamon to Hiroki. He rushed after the Bellsprout to Hinoarashi close behind.

"Hinoarashi, tackle one!" commanded Kamon.

"Shi, hin!" Hinoarashi leaped at the lead Bellsprout, knocking it away from the flaming plants.

"Bell sprout!" Bellsprout used its vine whip at Hinoarashi's face, making the poor Pokémon back away in pain.

"I don't think so! Hinoarashi, tackle attack!" ordered Kamon.

"Hino arashi!" Hinoarashi leaped at Bellsprout's head and tackled it.

"Sprout . . ." Bellsprout used growth this time, enlarging rapidly, making Hinoarashi seem very small.

"Hinoarashi, ignite again with your ember attack!" said Kamon.

"Hino." Hinoarashi shot a blast of fire at the head of Bellsprout, and the flower Pokémon ignited with fire again.

"Poké Ball, go!" Kamon threw a Poké Ball at Bellsprout and the plant Pokémon entered the ball. The ball shook for awhile then stopped.

Kamon nodded solemnly. "Bellsprout is mine."

There was applauding coming from around the corner. Kamon turned the corner and there was a girl clapping for him.

_Oh! A girl!_ Kamon thought. He glanced down and saw a Poké Ball. He then realized that she was applauding for his capture, not him in general. "Hello."

"Hi, I saw you capture that Bellsprout." She smiled. "I hope to capture a Bellsprout sometime soon. But in the meantime, Nidoran and I will have to band together."

"You're a trainer, right?" asked Kamon.

"Of course." She smiled. "My name's Rita and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Chapter Three: Kamon versus Rita

Kamon, Hinoarashi was taking a quick rest after his victory, nodded. "I except your challenge. My Hinoarashi needs experience if it's going to evolve into Magumarashi."

Rita smirked. "Where is Hinoarashi? It was here a second ago."

Kamon turned around and woke up Hinoarashi, then the firestorm walked over to Rita. "Hinoarashi's right here."

"All right! Let the battle begin! Nidoran go!" said Rita, throwing a Poké Ball.

"Right! Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" ordered Kamon.

From out of Rita's Poké Ball appeared the small, bluish Pokémon, a female Nidoran.

"Nidoran, scratch attack!" commanded Rita.

"Hinoarashi, tackle attack!" ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi leaped at the Nidoran, but it seemed to be a bit quicker. The Nidoran scratched Hinoarashi right down the center of the face, then the poison Pokémon dodged out of the way.

"Huh!" cried Kamon.

"Nidoran, tackle attack!" ordered Rita.

"Try again, tackle attack," commanded Kamon.

"Hin no!" growled Hinoarashi, leaping at Nidoran.

"Nid do!" growled Nidoran, leaping at Hinoarashi.

The two bashed into each other in mid air then went falling down towards the ground.

"Hinoarashi, quick attack!" said Kamon.

"Double kick," said Rita.

"Hin, hino, shi!" Hinoarashi used its speed and went flying towards the female Nidoran.

Nidoran turned to her side and kicked the incoming Hinoarashi in the face.

"Hin . . . no," moaned Hinoarashi, slowly backing up after the blow to the head.

"Finish it with a poison sting," ordered Rita.

"Nid!" Nidoran lowered her horn and leaped at Hinoarashi.

"I know you're stronger than this Hinoarashi!" shouted Kamon. "Hinoarashi, use your speed and you'll be able to dodge Nidoran and beat her!"

Hinoarashi's head shot up then Hinoarashi leaped out of the way dodging Nidoran's attack. Nidoran slammed her horn into a rock.

"Hinoarashi, smokescreen!" ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi nodded, then released tons of smoke around the area, blinding Nidoran.

"Nidoran, tackle attack!" ordered Rita.

"Hinoarashi, ember!" ordered Kamon.

Nidoran leaped into the air, getting ready to tackle.

Hinoarashi leaped into the air, getting ready to use ember. Hinoarashi went first, and shot the bullet of fire at Nidoran. The fire ignited Nidoran.

"Put yourself out Nidoran," ordered Rita.

Nidoran slammed herself into a rock three times, trying to put out the fire. But in doing so, Nidoran was injuring herself.

"Nidoran, scratch attack," said Rita.

The tables had turned, and it was time for Kamon to finish off the Pokémon. "Hinoarashi, finish it off! Tackle!"

"Hin no!" Hinoarashi slammed into the already weak Nidoran. She slowly sulked downwards in pain.

Chapter Four: The Three Trainers

Kamon didn't noticed Hiroki and Waninoko coming up to him at first, but he turned to Rita and said, "Catch any new Pokémon or Nidoran evolves into Nidorina, call me."

As Rita smiled and walked away, Kamon turned around and there was Hiroki and Waninoko.

"Kamon and his girls," replied Hiroki.

"Hold it!" Three trainers jumped out from trees above Kamon and Hiroki.

Hiroki and Kamon slowly looked at each other, then at the three trainers, and said, "Yes."

"We've been watching you," replied said one of the people.

" . . . So, you're stalkers?" asked Hiroki.

"NO!" cried another.

An idea popped into Kamon's head. "Pokémon thieves?" asked Kamon.

"No," said the last one. "We're Pokémon trainers, who've just received our first Pokémon and we're hoping to challenge some trainers."

"Of course!" said Hiroki. "I'm Hiroki, and this is my Waninoko." He held up his first Pokémon.

"Kamon's the name, and this here's Hinoarashi," said Kamon, showing them Hinoarashi.

"Pyre," said the first trainer.

"Hail," said the second trainer.

"Sedge," said the third trainer.

Hiroki and Kamon shook hands with the two other guys, Pyre and Sedge, then with the girl, Hail.

Kamon almost hit Hiroki in the head. Hiroki had that "How hot is she?" look in his eyes.

"So, we want to have a four against four battle," said the female trainer. "Pyre has his Ponyta, I have my Seel and Shellder, while Sedge has his Bellsprout."

"I'll use Waninoko and Meripu in that case!" Hiroki rearranged his team with his Pokédex then threw a Poké Ball onto the field. "Prepare to attack, Meripu!"

Out of Hiroki's Poké Ball appeared a small, yellow coated, purple skinned, electric sheep, Meripu.

"And I'll be using Hinoarashi and Gastly!" said Kamon. He didn't want to rearrange his team to get another Pokémon, besides Gastly was a really good Pokémon. Kamon threw Gastly's Poké Ball onto the field revealing the gaseous Pokémon.

"Go!" Pyre, Hail, and Sedge threw their own Poké Balls. Out of the balls appeared a flaming horse, a seal lion, a small oyster, and a flower.

"The order will go Pyre, Sedge, and Hail, for us, and you then me," said Kamon to Hiroki and the other trainers.

Hiroki nodded and stepped up to battle Pyre.

"It's time to meet the better trainer!" said Pyre.

"I've known the better trainer for awhile: Me!" replied Hiroki slyly. "Waninoko, prepare to attack!"

"Ponyta, do your stuff!" ordered Pyre.

The flaming horse and the water crocodile stepped up to each other.

Chapter Five: Kamon's Turn

After defeating Pyre's Ponyta, and being poisoned by Sedge's Bellsprout, Hiroki swiftly returned Waninoko to his Poké Ball.

"Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" commanded Kamon, as soon as Hiroki backed away. That was the sign for Kamon to step up.

Hinoarashi leaped onto the field.

Sedge smiled evilly as Hinoarashi walked up. "This should be fun!"

Kamon knew how he should start the battle off. "Smokescreen!" ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi's flames quickly created a giant screen of smoke around the two opponents.

"Bellsprout, growth attack!" commanded Sedge.

Bellsprout closed his eyes, and quickly started growing.

"Tackle attack," ordered Kamon quickly.

"Hin!" Hinoarashi leaped at Sedge's Bellsprout, but when Hinoarashi hit the plant Pokémon he just bounced off.

_He's good_, thought Kamon. "Ember attack!"

"Wrap attack!" ordered Sedge.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout's vines shot at Hinoarashi, who had yet to attack, and the vines wrapped around Hinoarashi's neck stopping his ember attack.

"We can finish it off! Stun spore!" said Sedge.

Kamon had to think quickly. How could Hinoarashi stop Bellsprout from paralyzing it? Then, it came to Kamon with a smirked. "Try using your master flame attack!"

Hinoarashi focused and the flames on its back circled around him, forcing Bellsprout's vines the burn and drop him, then the circling flame entered its mouth. It tried shooting the triangular shaped blast of fire, but all the came out was a small bullet of fire.

It had worked, sort of. The attack didn't work, but the vines to drop. "It failed, oh well! Ember attack!" ordered Kamon.

Hinoarashi quickly inhaled then shot the bullet of fire at Bellsprout, igniting it.

"Bellsprout, return!" growled Sedge, recalling his plant into his Poké Ball. "Hail, it's your turn."

"Yes it is." Hail nodded and commanded Seel to bring her little Shellder onto the battling field. Shellder seemed like an easy opponent.

"Do it Hino, ember attack!" said Kamon proudly. "It's a fire Pokémon so it should melt ice type Pokémon!"

Hail shook her head. "But Shellder and Seel aren't an ice type Pokémon! Shellder, ice beam!"

"Shell!" To Kamon's surprise, when Shellder opened his mouth and shot the ice beam at Hinoarashi, Kamon's flame Pokémon froze over.

Kamon looked down at the ground in dismay. "Hinoarashi, return." After recalling Hinoarashi, Kamon turned to Gastly. "Your turn girl!"

"Gas!" The ghost Pokémon did a little trick by disappearing, then reappear right in front of Shellder.

"Gastly hypnosis!" ordered Kamon.

"Shellder withdraw!" Hail ordered.

As Shellder's shell closed, Gastly shot hypnotic waves from his eyes at Shellder, but the Pokémon's hard shell was preventing Shellder from falling asleep.

"Shellder, tackle attack!" ordered Hail.

Shellder then leaped into the air at Gastly, to try to tackle it. Unfortunately, Shellder just went flying through the ghost Pokémon.

Now was the perfect opportunity. "Lick attack!" ordered Kamon. Perfect as long as Hail didn't use . . .

"Ice beam!" ordered Hail.

Gastly tried licking Shellder, but the oyster Pokémon shot another ice beam and froze Gastly's tongue. Her ice beam continued, slowly freezing the poor female ghost.

"Fine, Gastly return!" growled Kamon.

Chapter Six: After the Battle . . .

"Mer ip!"

After recalling the frozen Gastly, Hiroki's Meripu (who he'd recently captured) took over and creamed Hail's Shellder and Seel. But, Meripu was listening to Hiroki's orders, so it wasn't truly Hiroki's victory.

And after trying to pet it, but ending up shocking him, Hiroki said as he recalled Meripu, "I guess Meripu's a little at the concept of 'helping others'."

Sedge nodded and walked up to his two new friends. "You two have battled well. And we hope to meet with you two in the future."

Kamon found that this was the perfect moment for a joke. "Oh! For the record." Kamon slowly turned and glanced at Hiroki. "I'm not _traveling_ with this guy! We just keep on bumping into each other. In fact, I'm taking the longer route to the Pokémon Center!"

"You're _always_ trying to catch up to me!" replied Hiroki. "It's nice to train alone for awhile. I couldn't stand staying together with _two_ other trainers!"

Another joke moment for Kamon popped into his head. "Maybe I should get Takashi to join us, then you'll leave . . ."

Pyre glanced at his other friends and rolled his eyes at the two boys. "Anyway," said Pyre. "We don't travel together as one. We meet up with each other from time to time. And that's what we hope to do with you. Let's not do 'I'll see you around' when secretly you'll never see them again, or 'Call me' and never call back! We'll meet up with each other on our own journeys. Okay?"

"Right!" said Kamon, then Hiroki trying to act like they said it together.

Their three new friends smiled.

"While Pyre and Hail challenge the Kikyou City gym leader, I'm going to keep exploring route 32," replied Sedge. "So I'm probably going to bump into you guys sooner than those two."

"So, let's go!" said the trio of trainers, as they walked away.

"Which way's the long way?" asked Hiroki. "And which way's the short route."

"I'm going that way." Kamon pointed east where there was a small grass patch before he hit water. "And you're going this way." Kamon pointed south where there was large grass and Pokémon filling the area.

"Yes!" Hiroki started jumping up and down with joy, looking like an idiot.. "While you get all wet, I'm gonna get a new Pokémon! Maybe a Spearow or an Ekans or something!" Hiroki turned towards Kamon and winked. "Loser!"

Hiroki went running off, while Kamon turned east and headed to his new destination.

As he was walking into the grassy patch, something started to coil around him.

"Wha!" cried Kamon. "An Ekans!" Kamon shook of the snake Pokémon and sent it flying (Pokémon go flying a lot in this series) right into a tree (also into a tree more often than other series).

"Ekans!" hissed the snake, rattling her tail as a warning sign.

"Puh-lease!" Kamon rolled his eyes and selected a Poké Ball. "Let's show 'em, Spearow!"

"Row!" crowed the Pokémon, as he flew out of the ball.

"Spearow, peck attack!" ordered Kamon.

"Spear!" Spearow dived down at the small snake, and bashed his beak into it.

"Ek!" cried the poor snake.

Kamon smirked. "Leer attack!"

"Row!" Spearow's eyes flashed, scaring the little Ekans.

"Fury attack!" ordered Kamon.

"Spear! Row! Spear! Row!" Spearow pecked Ekans at least five times, before it gave one final cry.

"Poké Ball, go!" Kamon threw a Poké Ball and the Ekans entered the ball. The ball shook around, then stopped. "And Ekans is mine!"

****

After capturing Ekans, Kamon reaches the Link Cave, home to a deadly trap created by a group of Pokémon thieves. Will Kamon be able to escape his deadly fate? Find out in _Journey Through the Link Caves_.


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

POKéMON Neo:

Silver Edition

The duo falls into a deadly

trap in the Link Cave.

**__**

Episode VI

****

Journey Through the Link Cave

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Fishy Battle

__

Friday

As night falls and as Kamon (Hinoarashi was in his Poké Ball) continued towards the Pokémon Center, our heroes have bumped into a new foe: A water Pokémon trainer.

"We'll use one Pokémon each," said Roy, the fisher man.

Kamon nodded. "Fine by me!"

"Go Goldeen!" Roy threw a Poké Ball into the nearby water and revealed his goldfish Pokémon.

"Gold deen," said the fish.

"Let's show 'em, Spearow!" Kamon threw a Poké Ball high up into the air, and his Spearow flew out of it.

"Spear!" growled the Spearow.

"Goldeen, horn attack," said Roy.

Kamon laughed. "Never gonna be able to defeat Spearow. Fury attack!"

"Spear!' crowed Spearow, as he dived down towards the water.

"Gold deen!" The gold fish leaped into the air and hit Spearow right in the stomach with its horn before Spearow could attack.

Kamon gasped. "Goldeen's really strong! But Spearow can beat it! Alright Spearow, use your _leer_ attack!"

"Goldeen use your super sonic," commanded Roy.

"Deen!" said Goldeen. The cry caused Spearow to give a completely confused look.

"Spear . . . _row_!" Spearow did a little aerial spin in the air, and ended up hitting itself. The bird fell into the water.

"Finish it off, another horn attack," said Roy.

"Gold!" Goldeen dived under Spearow and hit it with its horn, lifting the bird up onto the docks.

Kamon sighed. "Whoa, you're good. Spearow, return now." Kamon held out the Poké Ball and recalled Spearow.

"You too. Goldeen, return." Roy recalled Goldeen then glanced at Kamon's backpack. "You're cell phone's sticking out."

"Huh?" Kamon turned around and there was his phone sticking out. "Oops!"

Roy smirked. "What's your number, just in case you want to challenge me again."

The two trainers exchanged phone numbers, and Kamon turned and continued down the docks.

"Hey," said an old man. "Hey you boy. You're a Pokémon trainer right."

Kamon turned to see an old man with a cap on, with a fishing rod. "Why do you care? Are you one of those old guys who stalks trainers for their Pokémon?"

The old man stood up and handed Kamon the fishing rod. "I'm a fishing guru. I believe if you wish to catch some water Pokémon, you'll be needing a fishing rod at one point, so here." He gave Kamon the rod. "I'm only catching Magikarp these days, but I'm sure you'll catch other things."

"Really! Cool!" Kamon quickly grabbed the fishing rod and stuck it in the water. He waited for a moment, and there was a quick tug. "I caught something."

"Reel it in," said the old man.

Kamon quickly reeled it in, and at the end of the line was a . . . Magikarp.

Kamon frowned. "It's just a Magikarp."

"Karp, karp, karp, karp, magikarp, karp, karp, karp." He just flopped up and down and up and down.

The old man smirked, and showed Kamon six Poké Balls. "These are my strongest Pokémon. A Kingler, two Seaking, and three Gyarados, the mighty dragon Pokémon that Magikarp evolves into."

Kamon quickly grabbed a Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, go!" He threw the ball, and Magikarp was quickly captured and teleported back to Professor Utsugi's lab.

"Now where are you headed?" asked old fisherman.

"The Pokémon Center down south," said Kamon.

The old man smirked. "I'm heading down there too. Let's go."

Chapter Two: To the Link Cave

The woman smirked as she talking to her partner over the phone. "And the plan is going well?" She petted her Venonat on the head.

"Of course," said the man over the phone. "Both Kamon, Hiroki, and their Pokémon are heading this way. They are currently carrying their eggs too."

"Excellent," said the woman. "While you're distracting them in the cave, I'll be able to gather the others for our plan at Hiwada Town."

There was an explosion in the background and the man continued talking. "And Tentacool and I are in place while Sandshrew does his stuff."

The woman smirked. "Good. Then everything will go as plan." The woman hung up. "Nothing can stop us now."

****

After a long walk off the docks and down a long path, Kamon and the old man entered the Pokémon Center, he was surprised to see-

"Hiroki!" cried Kamon.

The boy turned around and smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who finally came to the center." He turned towards the counter. "All my Pokémon are healed. Looks like I'll be heading out into the Link Cave first." Then he yawned.

"This, coming from the person who hasn't slept in several days," replied Kamon.

Hiroki frowned. "Yeah whatever. Me _and_ Waninoko are tired." He headed towards the Pokémon Center's rooms.

Kamon rolled his eyes as he handed the nurse his six Poké Balls.

****

Kamon awoke the next day, with Hinoarashi's Poké Ball next to him. He yawned and stretched and glanced around.

"Where's Hiroki!" growled Kamon.

He swiftly got up and marched downstairs. "Does anyone know where a boy, about my age and my height went! Possibly with a Waninoko."

"He didn't leave too long ago," replied the nurse. "He said he wanted to get to Hiwada Town before the boy and his Hinoarashi."

Kamon glared. "Well that boy's gonna catch up! Let's show 'em, Hinoarashi!" Kamon threw Hinoarashi's Poké Ball, revealing . . . the sleeping firestorm Pokémon. "Hinoarashi! Wake up, we need to catch up to Hiroki and Waninoko."

Hinoarashi yawned then went back to sleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" shouted Kamon, making everyone in the room jump with terror.

"Hin," whined Hinoarashi in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you Hino," said Kamon. "I just wanted you to get up." He picked up Hinoarashi. "Let's head out to the Link Cave!"

"Hin, _hin_!" said Hinoarashi cheerfully.

The two walked out of the Pokémon Center and headed down the path that led to the Link Cave entrance. Within no time, the duo had reached the mouth of the cave.

Kamon took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing, right Hinoarashi?"

Hinoarashi nodded.

Kamon thought for a moment. "We'll need a water Pokémon or a grass Pokémon to defend us from those rock and ground Pokémon, right? Since your ember attack can't hold them off forever."

Hinoarashi nodded. "Hin hino hin."

"Bellsprout would be a good idea," said Kamon. He grabbed his Pokédex, looked up his current team (Hinoarashi, Gastly, Spearow, his Egg, Rattata, and Geodude). "I'll just exchange Rattata for Bellsprout." He switched around his team then grabbed one of the Poké Balls. "Let's show 'em, Bellsprout!"

"Sprout!" growled the Pokémon, as it exited it's Poké Ball.

"Hey Bellsprout," said Kamon. "You can help Hinoarashi and I fight against the rock and ground Pokémon, right?"

"Bell sprout!" said Bellsprout eagerly.

Kamon smirked. "Better than Hiroki's Bellsprout." He pulled something out of his backpack. It was the Sun-Tanning Seed thing. He bent down and placed the small seed on Bellsprout's forehead. "Maybe this'll power you up."

Chapter Three: The Grounding Battle –

The Geodude

Kamon, holding his egg, Hinoarashi, and Bellsprout speedily walked through the Link Cave, trying to avoid as many battles as possible, but somethings were just unavoidable.

"So hiker, you think you can defeat my Bellsprout?" said Kamon boldly.

The hiker laughed. "Of course I can! This is gonna be easy. You can use up to four Poké Balls, if you choose to."

Kamon rolled his eyes. "I won't need to!" He glanced at Bellsprout. "Bellsprout, go!"

Hiker laughed. "Fine then. You think your Bellsprout's so strong, then it can face my four Geodude!" The hiker grabbed four Poké Balls and hurled them in front of Kamon's Bellsprout. Out of the balls revealed for rocky Pokémon.

"Help him Hinoarashi," ordered Kamon.

"Hin, hino shi hinoarashi?" wondered Hinoarashi.

"_Yes_ help him out," said Kamon. "Go!"

Hinoarashi and Bellsprout were going up against the hiker's four Geodude.

"Geodude, all together, tackle attack," commanded the hiker.

"Hinoarashi, hide behind Bellsprout," ordered Kamon. "Bellsprout, growth attack!"

Hinoarashi quickly leaped behind Bellsprout, who was beginning to grow _extremely_ large. The four Geodude hurled themselves at Bellsprout, and simple bounced off of him.

"Ember attack, Hinoarashi!" shouted Kamon. "Bellsprout, vine whip!"

Hinoarashi poked his head from out behind Bellsprout and shot a blast of fire at one of the Geodude.

"Defense curl," ordered the hiker.

Hinoarashi's ember was useless when the Geodude curled up. Bellsprout's vine whipping was barely affecting them.

"Fine then." Kamon smirked. "Hinoarashi, smoke screen attack!"

"Hin!" Hinoarashi's fire grew larger, then created large piles of smoke, surrounding the area. The Geodude's defense curls would be useless if they didn't know where their enemy was coming from.

"Reduce back to normal size," Kamon ordered to Bellsprout, who was already shrinking back down. "Wrap attack!"

"Bell _sprout_!" Bellsprout's vines launched out and wrapped around two of the Geodude.

"All right, perfect," said Kamon. "Ember attack!"

"Hino hin!" Hinoarashi leaped up into the air and shot a blast of fire at one of the Geodude's face.

"Dude!" cried the Geodude. It ran around in pain as his face was flaming with fire. It jumped into the water, until Geodude realized that that was harming him more.

"Geodude return!" The hiker recalled one of the Geodude. "Fine then. Geodude, use your rock throw."

"Hinoarashi, dodge!" shouted Kamon.

"Geo . . . _dude_!" The only free Geodude left hurled itself at Hinoarashi, but Hinoarashi dodged the attack.

Geodude hurled itself at Hinoarashi again, and the flame Pokémon jumped out of the way. Hinoarashi performed several other moves, dodging Geodude's rock throw until-

"Hin . . . hin . . . hin," panted Hinoarashi, as he slowed down.

"Now!" shouted the hiker.

Geodude bashed into Hinoarashi, sending it flying into a wall. As Hinoarashi slowly got up, Geodude slammed into it again, and again, and again.

"Grrr," growled Kamon. "Ember, now!"

Hinoarashi opened his mouth and shot the ember at Geodude's face, but it still slammed into him.

"Hurl them into the water!" ordered Kamon to Bellsprout.

"Bell, bell, bell!" Bellsprout hurled them into the nearby lake, and then turned to the Geodude. "_SPROUT_!" Bellsprout's vines shot down at the Geodude and started whipping it.

"Dude, dude, dude!" cried Geodude, running around in pain.

"Geodude, return!" The hiker recalled the Geodude into the Poké Ball. "I'm screwed."

"Bellsprout, duel vine whip," commanded Kamon. Bellsprout turned towards the two Geodude coming out of the water.

"Dude?" one wondered to the other.

"Dude," replied the other Geodude.

The vines shot down at the Geodude, cracking the rock/ground Pokémon.

"Whoa! You're strong," said the hiker. He recalled the rocky Pokémon into their Poké Balls. "Your Bellsprout is especially strong."

_The Sun-Tanning Seed_, Kamon thought to himself.

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Man

Kamon, carrying both the injured Hinoarashi and the egg, with Bellsprout by his side, continued onward into the cave. Not too far ahead of him, he noticed a strange man blocking his path.

"Excuse me," said Kamon, "I'd just like to get by."

"I'm sorry Kamon, I can't do that," replied the man. He glanced down at his strange jellyfish Pokémon at his side. "Can we Tentacool?"

"Tenta _cool_," growled the Pokémon.

"How . . . how do you know my name?" asked Kamon.

The man chuckled. "I know a lot about you . . . your friend Hiroki . . . and your rival, Takashi. I know that you got your starting Pokémon, Hinoarashi, Waninoko, and Chikolita from Professor Utsugi. These particular Pokémon are relatively strong, and will perfect for the resurrection."

"What resurrection?" wondered Kamon. "And why are you after me?" He thought for a moment. "You have something to do with the trap back at the Annon Ruins, don't you! With that lady and her Venonat!"

"Don't make a move, or my Tentacool will use poison sting, poisoning your already hurt Hinoarashi," warned the man.

"Stay away from Hinoarashi," warned Kamon. Kamon grabbed three more Poké Balls. "Let's show 'em, everyone!" Kamon threw the three balls, revealing Gastly, Spearow, and Geodude, who appeared right next to Bellsprout. "Now let's see your Tentacool beat them!"

The man smirked. "I'm always with a backup plan." Suddenly, three Onix leaped out from behind him. "The resurrection has begun, and you're in our way!" The three Onix came hurling down at Kamon and his Pokémon. "Besides, you can't defeat me and save your friend at the same time anyway."

Kamon and his Pokémon jumped out of the way of the trio of Onix. "What have you done to Hiroki and Waninoko!"

"Well, I think they've fallen for someone," replied the mysterious man. "These Onix can take it from here." The man picked up his Tentacool and quickly left the scene. As he was leaving he replied, "And there's always a third plan, which is _always_ an even bigger problem."

"All right, Bellsprout growth!" ordered Kamon. "Gastly hypnosis, Spearow fury attack, and Geodude tackle."

Bellsprout shot up in height to try to block the incoming Onix, but then ended up slamming Bellsprout backwards. Gastly's hypnotic powers didn't have any affect on the Onix for some strange reason. Then, one of the Onix used rock throw crushing Kamon's Gastly. Spearow's fury attack and Geodude's tackle attack were useless against the giant snake Pokémon. The simply slammed into the two and sent them flying backwards.

"They beat my Pokémon," cried Kamon.

Then, Hinoarashi weakly leaped out of Kamon's arms ready to attack.

"No, Hinoarashi, you're still tired from that match with hiker," said Kamon. "You'd never be able to defeat them."

"Hinoarashi no hin," replied Hinoarashi.

"Yes, I guess so," said Kamon. "You do have to try." Kamon nodded. "Ember attack!"

Hinoarashi inhaled then shot a small bullet of fire at the three Onix. That only got their attention to try to attack the little Hinoarashi.

"Grrr," growled Kamon. "Master flame!"

Fire curled up around Kamon's Hinoarashi then entered Hinoarashi's mouth. He tried to shot the triangular blast of fire, but it came out a small bullet again. The three Onix slammed into Hinoarashi.

"Hinoarashi, _no_!" cried Kamon. He leaped at Hinoarashi and stood tall. "You can't have my Pokémon! There's no way you're harming Hinoarashi!"

Chapter Five: The Time Has Come

"Shi," said Hinoarashi weakly. Suddenly, there was a giant flash of light coming from behind Kamon. He turned around and Hinoarashi was glowing. The firestorm Pokémon grew larger and her began to stand on its hind legs, almost standing up. The flame on his back grew larger and brighter, and it extended all the way to the top of its head, almost like a Mohawk. "**Shi**!"

"Hinoarashi evolved into Magumarashi!" cried Kamon. He jumped up and down with joy. "Whoa! Yeah! That's cool!" He turned to Magumarashi. "All right Magumarashi, do you think you can handle these Onix?"

"Mag gum," said Magumarashi with a nod.

"Yeah! So cool, so cool, so cool!" said Kamon. He cleared his throat. "Magumarashi, try the master flame attack!"

"Mag gum ara_shi_!" The giant flames circled around Kamon's new Magumarashi and then entered Magumarashi's mouth. The firestorm Pokémon shot a giant triangular blast of fire at the Onix. The master flame attack hit the Onix so hard they slammed into the wall of the cave.

"Whoa!" Kamon bent down a hugged Magumarashi. "You're so strong!" He gave a wink. "That's my Hinoarashi- I mean Magumarashi!"

"Spear," moaned Spearow weakly.

Kamon turned around and there were his four other Pokémon. The only one that wasn't in bad shape was Bellsprout. "Spearow, Geodude, Gastly, return!" Kamon recalled them into their Poké Balls and quickly changed his team. "Let's show 'em, Rattata, Ekans, and Hoho!" He threw the three new Poké Balls, revealing his other Pokémon.

"We have to find Hiroki and Waninoko guys," said Kamon.

They all nodded.

"That guy said they were falling for someone . . ." Kamon thought for a moment. "They've must have fallen into a hole or something and they're in the lower level of the cave!"

Kamon and his Pokémon rushed towards a small platform that led them to the lower levels of the cave when-

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" said a boy.

"Not now," replied Kamon, rushing passed him towards the ladder that led to the lower level.

"I don't want to do this but- Go, Slowpoke!" The boy threw a Poké Ball, revealing the small water/psychic Pokémon. "Slowpoke, confusion."

"Poke." Suddenly, there were twenty ladder entrances all around Kamon and his Pokémon.

"Now you _have_ to battle me," said the boy.

"Show no mercy, Bellsprout vine whip," ordered Kamon quickly.

Bellsprout was about to use vine whip, when Slowpoke sent a small blast of psychic energy at the poison/plant Pokémon.

"Sprout!" cried Bellsprout, quickly fainting.

Kamon sighed. "Bellsprout return." He looked around at his other Pokémon. His only other able (and listening) Pokémon left were Annon, Caterpie, and Magikarp. This wasn't good.

Then, there was a shaking in Kamon's eggs. He looked down and his egg was beginning to hatch! The top of the egg opened up revealing what seemed to be . . . the yoke of the egg.

"To gep pi!" said the baby Pokémon.

Chapter Six: Reunion

"Togepi?" repeated Kamon.

"To gep, to gep, _pi_!" said the small Pokémon.

Kamon sighed. "What can this thing do?"

Suddenly Togepi began waving its small fingers back and forth. She suddenly stopped then leaped out of Kamon's arms and hit Slowpoke with its small fingers.

"Poke!" cried Slowpoke.

Kamon wiped out his Pokédex. "Metronome: A Pokémon focuses and then does a random attack. Evil Attack: A move in which the Pokémon speedily hits the Pokémon with a dark move, will also harm Pokémon right before being recalled."

Kamon clear his throat. "I was actually referring to Togepi."

"Togepi, the egg Pokémon," said the Pokédex. "No information available."

Kamon flinched. "Oh well." He switched his team, trading Bellsprout for Annon, and then continued forward to the ladder downward.

"Ow!" cried a familiar voice. "Watch where ya climbing will ya!"

"Hiroki?" wondered Kamon.

"Kamon?" wondered the voice. "That you?"

"Yeah! I was looking for you," said Kamon.

"Well, how about we chat later, okay?" suggested Hiroki. "There are a bunch of Nuo coming after me!"

"A bunch of what?" wondered Kamon.

"Nuo," answered Hiroki. "They're a water/ground Pokémon, evolved form of Upa, and Meripu can't shock them. Oh, and they're after me, even though my Togepi was able to hold off the Sandshrew leading them, and the rest of the Pokémon stopped several of 'em."

"You have a Togepi too!" cried Kamon.

"Can we _move_!" cried Hiroki.

Kamon climbed back up, where his Pokémon were waiting, and was followed by Hiroki, holding his Togepi, and Waninoko, Meripu, Zubat, Otachi, and Pidgey.

The two Togepi walked up to each other. At the same time they said, "Togepi? Togepi! Tog gep, _pi_!"

"There were a bunch of Onix after me, until Hinoarashi evolved," said Kamon. "Then my Togepi hatched and defeated a Slowpoke."

"Well a Sandshrew stole my Togepi egg," said Hiroki. "I fell through a hole, ended up in the water, got chased by some Nuo, and then my egg hatched! Togepi used it's new technique, swift attack, as well as Metronome."

"Shrew!" Suddenly, that Sandshrew popped up from the entrance.

"Ack!" cried Hiroki.

"There was also a mysterious man," said Kamon. "After I saved you, he said that something else would happen."

Hiroki thought for a moment. "The cave's gonna blow up."

"How do you know?" asked Kamon.

"I found a bunch of bombs down below," replied Hiroki. "Ain't no Fourth of July party, that's for sure."

"Sand _shrew_!" Sandshrew hopped out of the ladder, followed by five Nuo.

"Metronome!" both trainers said unison.

"Tog gep?" The two baby Pokémon turned to the Sandshrew and the five Nuo. "Pi!" they cried in terror. The two slowly waved their fingers back and forth trying to focus on an attack.

Kamon Togepi shot a giant blast of fire shaped in a star at them, while Hiroki's Togepi created a whirlwind blowing the Sandshrew and the Nuo backwards.

"Waninoko, water gun," ordered Hiroki.

"Wan, _wan_!" Waninoko leaped up and sprayed the Sandshrew, sending it back down into the lower part of the cave.

"Magumarashi, tackle them back down below," ordered Kamon.

Magumarashi leaped at the Nuo and send them flying back down.

Chapter Seven: The Bombs

"Yeah!" Kamon and Hiroki gave each other a hi-five for their success.

"Mag gum!" growled Magumarashi in agreement.

"Wan, wan in o!" said Waninoko happily.

"Now, if these bombs are really in the cave, then we have to get the hell out of here," said Hiroki.

"We can't just leave everyone in here to get harmed by the bombs," said Kamon.

"Then we'll _tell_ everyone," said Hiroki. "Then get the hell out of there."

Kamon rolled his eyes. "We have to disable all the bombs before they blow up the cave, ok?"

Hiroki frowned. "How are we suppose to find every single bomb?"

"Our Pokémon," said Kamon simply. He glanced at Hoho then at Zubat. "Hoho has excellent eye sight. She can find bombs close by. Zubat's supersonic attack will be able to find hidden bombs." He glanced at the boy, sitting near them stroking his Poké Ball that containing Slowpoke. "Meanwhile, we'll get others to help use find these bombs."

"Tog gep." Kamon's Togepi walked over to Kamon, while Hiroki's Togepi walked over to Hiroki.

"What about them?" whispered Hiroki.

"Carry them," replied Kamon. Kamon cleared his throat then shout. "Everyone in the Link Cave, there are tons of bombs spread out in this cave!"

There was a suddenly wave screams that filled the cave.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Smart."

"Shut up, or my Magumarashi will roast you all!" Kamon's threat managed to quiet the cave. "You can't leave the cave! We need all of you to help find the bombs! If not, the Link Cave will explode!"

Hiroki turned to Zubat. "Prepare to attack, Zubat!"

"Let's show 'em, Hoho," said Kamon. "Use your eye sight to find bombs!" He turned to Ekans. "Follow Hoho, and put them out with your wrap attack."

"Zubat, use your supersonic attack to locate bombs," said Hiroki. "Waninoko, put out the bombs with your water gun!"

Within several minutes, all the bombs were put out.

"Everyone, return!" Kamon and Hiroki recalled all their Pokémon into their Poké Balls, except for Magumarashi, Waninoko, and their Togepi.

Afterwards, there was a crowd of people cheering and thanking Kamon and Hiroki for their smarts and skills.

Little did they know that the trap was just the distraction the two mysterious people who had trapped them needed.

****

What will Kamon and Magumarashi find when they enter Hiwada? Trouble, that's what. And they should probably make it double. Find out what happens in part one of this two-part adventure! _Adventure in Hiwada Town Part 1: Team Rocket and the Slowpoke_.


End file.
